A Nekojin's Love
by Keyda841
Summary: Ray is the prince of the Nekojin Kingdom. He has never dealt with humans before and now he's given a chance to have his own personal servant, which of course is human. And this human is none other then Hilary. Full summary inside!
1. Summary

A NEKOJIN'S LOVE

**Summary:** Ray is the prince of all the nekos. His mother is the most feared among all of them. Her rein has caused war against the humans and other species of demons. Ray isn't like that; he doesn't go out of his way to cause trouble. In fact, he doesn't even dislike humans. After 15 years Ray gets his chance to see first hand, how humans really are. When a new load of human slaves come to the Neko Palace, Ray gets to show his first act of leadership by choosing who works as servants, or go down to the prison to be tortured to death. He only gets five choices and who does he chose? Why: Kai, Kenny, Max, Tyson, and Hilary of course. Not only did he get to chose five servants but one gets to be his personal servant and he chooses Hilary.

There was something about her straight from the beginning, something he just couldn't put his finger on. But soon after the two finally loosen up around each other, they find out that maybe the other isn't so bad. But it soon turns out to be more then that when Hilary realizes she might actually have feelings for him. But a human can never be with a neko. She knows this and she's torn. Will she ever tell him how she feels? Will she ever know if he feels the same way? What if his mother finds out her son's talkative servant? Well, you'll have to read and find out!


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first beyblading fic. I hope its not too bad and if you don't like Ray and Hilary as a couple then I suggest you don't read this fic. Also, this chapter is really long compared to all the chapters in all my previous stories. So I'm sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy the story anyways!

* * *

A NEKOJIN'S LOVE

**Chapter One**

Ray sat on the tall brick wall and watched as several nekojins carried cages and cages of humans into the nekojin palace. The 15 year old hated it; he hated everything that his mother did but as the prince, he didn't have much of a say in the queen's matters. A girl and three guys sat around him, all wearing the same saddened expression.

"You'd think... that your mother would get bored after killing so many humans." The girl whispered. Ray nodded grimly, "I know, but what can we do? I can't even do anything and I'm the prince. I wish there was something I could do but what? Mariah, Gary, Kevin, and Lee; we have to figure something out before this gets too out of hand." Lee sighed, "I think it already has."

Ray turned his attention back on the cages then stiffened and his eyes widened. A girl with brown hair (that went just below her shoulders) and ruby red eyes stared back at him. She showed no fear in her eyes nor anywhere else. She just sat against the corner with her eyes just barely showing from under her brown bangs. But just as soon as she appeared, she was gone and inside the palace walls.

Ray sighed and put a hand on his head, "Uh, what's happening to me? I feel so dizzy all of a sudden." He muttered. "Ray? You alright? You look really pale." Mariah commented from beside him. Ray waved her off, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all. I have to go to the main hall now before my mother throws a fit. I'll see you guys around." He said as he jumped down to the ground. "Later Ray." They called after him as he made his way inside while trying to stay out of the way of the human cages.

Ray walked over to where his mother stood; perfectly straight and tall, an expressionless face, and her black hair in a tight bun and to top it all off, her arms were crossed over her long purple kimono. "Mother..." He muttered politely as he went down onto one knee. His mother looked away then ordered, "To your feet." Ray did as he was told and stood back up although he knew that something was up, his mother never let him get this close to the humans, no matter what.

"Ray, you are close to being 18. When that time comes, you'll become king over all of the Nekojin Territory. So it's my job to get you ready for that. As your first task, you'll get to decide which five humans become slaves while the rest, well you know what'll happen to them." His mom explained. Her eyes flickered over to where all the human cages were stacked on the other side of the hall. Some of them were whimpering while others were trying to act tough but that didn't go so well once she looked over at them.

Ray gulped nervously, he didn't really want to be king or have to make this kind of a decision because it was a live or death choice and it all hung on his shoulders. Ray stepped forward and looked around at all the cages. A few really caught his eye, mostly because they were so different compared to the others but also because he knew he'd rather see them as servants then in the prison where they would be tortured to death. He glanced at the girl from earlier who just looked at him then looked away. His choice... was obvious.

"I have decided." He said loudly and clearly which made his mother smirk slightly. "The following humans that all in these cages shall be servants here in this castle while the rest...you'll find out soon enough." He cleared his throat then listed off the five cages, "F-207, J-840,

M-951, Q-772, and finally, S-357." The cages were moved forward and placed in front of Ray and his mother.

In the cages were: a smiley blonde haired boy (from cage F), a brown haired boy who held onto a laptop as if it could save his life (from cage J), a gray, blue haired guy who hadn't even opened his eyes once since he had been there (from cage M), an annoying blue haired boy wearing a baseball hat and was just about racing up the walls (from cage Q), and finally the brow haired girl who now stared at him with confusion (from cage S).

His mother stepped forward beside him and looked at each one of the humans closely, "Good work my son. Each of these humans seems fit and they may do well here in the palace. But that girl... why another girl? We have so many at this point." She commented. Ray shook his head, "I know that but...I couldn't chose all guys, that isn't fair." His mother grunted but didn't say anything, instead she snapped her fingers, which caused some nekos to run forward and open the cages. Once they were open the humans were handcuffed immediately then the nekos backed away and waited for the humans to get out of the cages themselves.

The blue haired one got out right away and looked around then stretched but never said a word for they knew that if they did, they'd be killed on the spot. Once the others saw him go outside and not be killed the others soon all followed his lead. First the blonde one, then the brown boy, then the gray haired guy, and finally the girl but she never met Ray's gaze. His mother nodded then said, "Good now someone get these humans into the servant den and get them informed on what they must do."

Two huge nekojins pushed the humans toward the hallway passed the two royals but then his mother called suddenly, "Halt! One moment!" She turned to look at Ray once all of them had stopped, "Ray I think its time you chose you own personal servant. Now pick one from these five, any of them will do." Ray stared at her in disbelief, his mother had told him along time ago that he could never have his own personal servant because then he'd get too friendly with it and then his mother would have to kill it and it just wasn't worth it to do such a thing.

Ray nodded after awhile, "I'll take the girl then." He said. The girl had her back to him but her face shone with complete shock. His mother scowled but sighed, "Fine, take the others to the servant den and Ray, you take that girl and show her to you room." Ray nodded then walked over to where the girl stood alone since the others had gone.

He didn't looked at her, instead he stopped beside her and muttered, "Come on, its this way." He led the way up stairs and down a huge hallway with loads of paintings and colorful carpeting and walls. Finally he stopped at a huge white door and said, "Here we are, my room." He pushed the door open and held the door open for the girl to walk in. She did but didn't look at him, then he closed the door behind her and walked passed her over to his bed.

His room was amazing: the walls were white and the carpet was red, he had a huge king-sized bed which was totally red, he had a sliding glass door which led to his balcony, he had a white wardrobe and a huge mirror that went from the floor to the ceiling which was a good 10-15 feet tall. He had a bathroom with two doors on one side of his room, which was across from the bed; he also had a red and black striped couch on the wall to the right of his bed, which was on the same wall as the sliding door. The girl was in amazement though she would never say so.

Ray smirked as he watched her walk around his room very slowly as if she'd miss something if she didn't notice it the first time. Finally she relaxed and sat down on the couch and stared at her feet. Ray laid on his stomach and rested his head on his arms as he stared down at her, "You know, you can talk. I won't yell at you or hurt you if you do. I'm not like my mother, I'm nothing like her." He said gently.

The girl sighed but didn't say a word, "Well I hope that someday you'll talk to me. All I ask, is that you'll someday trust me enough to where you'll feel comfortable around me and talk to me." He said slowly. The girl looked up at him with saddened eyes but she shook her head instead of talking like Ray had hoped she would.

Ray sat up then said, "Well I suppose I should explain some things to you, now that you're working in the palace. You should probably head downstairs to the servant den where you'll get you're clothes and other stuff you'll need plus your room is already and waiting somewhere down there. Now I know this place is pretty big so take this map and I'm sure you'll find your way down there. I wish I could take you myself but I'm not allowed down there."

The girl nodded then took the map from Ray once he held it out to her. She stood up then headed for the door then stopped suddenly as Ray added, "Oh and just ask around for someone named, Mariam, she's supposed to be the head servant down there. She'll help you out." The girl nodded once more then she opened the door and was gone.

**IN THE SERVENT'S DEN**

The girl walked slowly and carefully down the rusted metal steps and into a dark, dimly lit hallway. People rushed everywhere under the horrible lighting. The girl walked toward the people and looked into one of the open rooms. There were lots of people in there, all wearing the same thing; a white skirt and a white t-shirt that showed a lot of skin. She sighed, she really didn't want to wear that in front of Ray. The guys wore something different; white pants and a white t-shirt, nothing fancy or revealing.

Suddenly someone shouted from one side of the room, "Hey you there newbies! Stop your bickering, you're diving us nuts!" The blue haired kid from this morning jumped onto a table and replied, "Well sor-ry! We're not used to this life you all have, and if we're really bugging you so much then why don't we just go argue somewhere else!" A lower voice replied darkly, "Or you can just stop bickering all together." The girl soon realized that it was the gray haired guy who had said that.

A woman with blue hair in a high ponytail walked over to her and asked, "Hey are you the new girl? The one Prince Ray chose as his personal?" The girl nodded slowly which caused the woman to smile, "Great! I'm Mariam, I was told to help you out. Give you your clothes, show you your room, and to tell you what you must do for Ray. Oh and what was your name again?" The girl looked away then the blue haired kid walked over and hmphed loudly, "Please, she won't talk to you or anyone else. She talked a lot before we entered the neko land, then she stopped but if you really want to know, her name's Hilary."

Mariam glared at him then rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever, thanks Tyson, I guess." Tyson grunted then walked away leaving Mariam to turn her attention back on Hilary. "Well Hilary, how about I show you your room? Your clothes are already there." She explained. Hilary nodded then followed the older teen out of that room and down another hallway where all the sleeping rooms were.

Mariam stopped in front of brown door and gently pushed it open. The room was small, very small. There was only a small single bed, a little dresser, a metal chair, and a closet. "Not the nicest room but you'll get used to it. All the rooms are the same, mine included. Well, your clothes are right there on the bed and if you need to use the bathroom or if you want to shower there's a washroom back down the main hallway. Just follow the sound of running water. And don't go upstairs, just stay down in the servant den if Ray doesn't need you. Alright?" Mariam explained.

Hilary nodded which caused Mariam to smile, "Ok and you'll only have to do certain things for Ray. Like: make his bed, clean his room everyday, and do anything he asks of you." Hilary didn't like the sound of that but she sighed and nodded anyways. Mariam gave her the thumbs up sign and smirked, "That's the spirit! Just do what is asked of you and everything will be alright." Hilary smiled slightly then stepped back as Mariam started laughing loudly.

"Ok then, I'll leave you be. Just come find me if you need anything. See ya." She said then she turned and left leaving Hilary alone in her bedroom staring at the closed door in confusion. Hilary sighed then walked over to her bed (like two steps) and grabbed the clothes off of it. She changed quickly then scowled once she was done. _'Great, I have to look like this in front of Ray? Just perfect, I don't want anything to do with him and now I have to dress like this. It's too revealing! I'll bet a guy came up with this idea for the girls uniform.'_ She thought bitterly.

**IN RAY'S ROOM**

Ray stood outside on his balcony and watched the sun disappear behind the mountains that surrounded the nekojin territory. He sighed; he had no idea what he was going to do with a personal servant. He's never had one before and now he had no idea what he had to do or what he had to ask her to do. He looked up at the stars then suddenly he heard a small knock on his door.

He walked over to his bed and sat on it then he called, "Come in." The door opened slowly then Hilary walked in and stopped after she had shut the door. Ray couldn't believe his eyes, sure he had seen servants before and in their outfits but never had he suspected that she'd look so cute in her's. Ray shook his head then said, "You can come in farther you know." Hilary nodded then walked around his bed and sat down on his couch again.

"So... you ready to talk yet?" He asked. Hilary shook her head, which caused him to sigh then move over and sit on the edge of his bed so his legs were dangling over the side. "Can I try to guess you name then? Just for fun." He asked. Hilary blinked then shrugged so he looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Ok, how about Rachael?" Hilary shook her head then Ray asked, "Um are you Megan? Brittany? Jamie? Or how about Hannah?" Hilary shook his head again but shrugged a little when he said Hannah, as if to give him a hint.

"Geez, this is harder then I thought. Is your name like a weird one that isn't like common or is it a common name?" He asked. Hilary shook her head to weird then nodded to common. He nodded then asked, "Ok then, how about: Nicole? Samantha? Michelle? Or how about Lyn?" Hilary shook her head causing him to sigh, "Ok, I give up. I just hope you'll tell me your name when you're finally willing to talk to me." Hilary met his gaze but didn't do anything.

A clock chimed in the distance causing Ray to look up. "It's getting late. That was the 10:00pm alarm." He commented. Hilary watched as Ray got up and stretched, "Well that's it for today. You can go now. There's no reason for you to stay any longer." He explained. Hilary nodded then bowed to him quickly then left the room leaving Ray to frown and shut the door behind her.

**IN THE SERVANT'S DEN**

Hilary walked into the huge old looking room and sighed. Most of the people from earlier were already asleep leaving very few people in there. Tyson sat ontop of a nearby table and talked with the blonde boy. "Like I was saying, there's more to Japan then most of you Americans could ever hope to learn. I mean no offense Maxie but its true. Japan is known as one of the smartest countries in the whole world." Tyson explained.

The boy known as Max smirked, "Well that's pretty hard to believe since you're not all that smart at all." Tyson growled at him then the brown haired boy jumped up and said, "Wait stop! Don't fight!" Tyson sighed, "Relax Kenny. I wasn't going to do anything. Chill out." Kenny sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." "Boys will be boys." His laptop commented. Kenny smirked, "Dizzi you really need to learn when its ok to talk and when its not." Dizzi hmphed, "As if Chief."

Hilary walked over and sat down at the end of their table. Tyson looked over at her and smirked, "Well look who it is! If it isn't the royal servant, Hilary! How's the prince? Is he working you to the bone?" He asked. Hilary shook her head.

Tyson frowned, "No fair. How come you got chosen as his personal? I would've been better at it." He commented. Mariam laughed from the table over, "Yeah right! You'd be killed in an instant for even opening you mouth." She explained with another laugh. Tyson glared at her while Hilary just kind of tuned them out.

The gray-blue haired boy hmphed from the corner and muttered loudly, "You guys are going to wake the whole palace up with your bickering." Tyson yawned, "Whatever Kai. Its not like you didn't want to be his personal." "I didn't." Kai replied. Tyson gasped then jumped up and ran over to him, "No way! That's not possible!" He exclaimed.

Kai growled, "Yes it is! Now go away!" Tyson shook his head, "But you'd get so many privileges and…and…uh?" Tyson closed his eyes and pondered on this for a moment. Kai shoved him aside then walked over to a table and sat down. Tyson ran over to him and started talking on and on about all the great rewards you get for being a personal while Kai looked ready to kill him at any moment.

Hilary stood up and walked back to her room leaving the fighting behind. She closed the door behind her and took off her uniform. She hadn't totally hated this day and yet she wanted nothing more then to leave. But a part of her didn't want too. A part of her wanted her to stay and learn more. About the nekojins, about this palace, and about Ray.

* * *

First chapter done. Chapter two will not be as long as this one. I got a little carried away with this one. Well I hoped it wasn't too bad, although I'm sure it was boring. But if you liked it you're more then welcome to keep reading...once I've added more chapters that is. Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter on my first beyblading fic! 


	3. Chapter 2

You asked for it so here it is...chapter two! Ok I was wrong, this chapter might be a bit longer then the last one. I just couldn't see it as being a short little chapter. Sorry about that. I had a huge writer's block, that's why it took so long for me to update. But I finally finished this chapter. Unlike all my other stories, this one seems kind of boring to me. It might to you as well but if any of you like it I'll continue to update if not then I'll just delete this story. There's really no point in keeping a boring story. But anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

A NEKOJIN'S LOVE

**Chapter Two**

**  
THE NEXT MORNING**

Ray rolled onto his side as he continued to sleep soundly. It was early and even the prince has to sleep in sometimes. But suddenly there was soft knock on the door, which immediately caused Ray to wake up. Ray opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned then looked at the door. "I wonder who that is." He muttered sleepily. He slowly got out of his bed and stretched then walked over to the door.

Ray unlocked the door then opened it to reveal a certain brown haired girl in a maid's outfit, standing outside his door. "…Huh? Oh its you! Wow you're early." Ray commented in a tired mutter. Hilary looked up at him then quickly looked away as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Ray blinked a few times in confusion then looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only his pants, which was how he always went to bed.

He smirked at her then asked teasingly, "Should I be flattered by that charming blush?" Hilary tensed then blushed even redder and tried to hide her face with her hair. Ray laughed, "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. You must've had some reason for coming to see me this early right? Well then let's go back into my room, in case of eavesdroppers." He explained then led the way into his room.

Hilary walked over to the huge windows and looked out. Down in the servant's den there weren't any windows so she never got to see the outside except for when she was in Ray's room. Ray watched her with fascination. He had never been so close to a human before and she was just so…interesting. Ray yawned again then walked into the bathroom without a word. But it didn't matter to Hilary since she didn't even notice that he had moved.

Ray soon came out, wearing a shirt this time, and walked over to Hilary and stood beside her. "So, you ready to talk yet?" He asked. Hilary shook her head gently. Ray sighed then looked out the window, "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do or what I'm supposed to have you do." He admitted quietly. Hilary looked at him then smiled reassuringly.

Ray smiled back, "Maybe I can ask my friends. They should be able to help. But for now, let's head down to the kitchen and see if we can find something to eat." Hilary shrugged then followed Ray back out into the hall then toward the kitchen, which she had no idea where it was.

The kitchen was huge and the dining room was even bigger. Hilary was in awe just at the sight of the kitchen. Everything was so shiny and neat that it didn't even seem to be a kitchen at all. Ray smirked at her then walked over to a neko wearing a chief's hat and tapped him on the shoulder. The cook turned around then bowed instantly then stood back up and looked at his prince, "Yes your grace?" He asked respectfully. "All I need is your normal breakfast but this time, make it for two."

He replied then turned and walked over to Hilary. "Come on, let's go back to the dining room." He muttered then led the way out of the kitchen while the cook just stared after them. _'He isn't actually expecting me to make any food for that human is he? Or maybe his friend will be showing up later? I'm confused, he's never asked this of me before.'_ He thought utter confusion.

Ray was sat in one of the many seats that surrounded the long table with Hilary at his side. There was an uncomfortable silence between them but then again, he couldn't exactly start a conversation with her since she never speaks. Hilary looked down at her lap then thought, _'He's so desperate. I don't know if I should do something or not. He says I can talk if I want but how do I know he won't turn me into the queen once I say even one word? I guess I'll just have to wait for now, just to see if he's sincere or not.'_

Soon the food came, delivered to them on a silver cart by a servant. The servant bowed politely then eyed Hilary weirdly. The girl quickly set the food on the table before them then left them alone once again. "Wow! He actually listened to me! I'm surprised!" Ray commented with a smile. Hilary looked at him then raised an eyebrow causing him to laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but you look so funny!" He said. _'And cute.'_ He added mentally. Hilary looked away as another blush appeared on her cheeks.

Ray smirked at her, "I'm sorry. What I meant was that I never expected that cook to actually make more food then usual. He doesn't like to do anything new such as make enough food for two. So he just kind of surprised me by doing as I asked." He explained. Hilary looked down at her food then back up at Ray. Ray smiled at her then started eating. Hilary sighed then followed his lead.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

They had both finished eating by now and were now somewhere near the backdoor. Ray walked beside Hilary, trying to figure out a way to get her to talk. Suddenly a voice was heard from somewhere nearby, "Ray! Hey Ray!" They both stopped and looked around, trying to determine where the voice was coming from.

A boy with dark green hair stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Ray, "Hey Ray. I haven't seen you around here in awhile." He commented. Ray nodded, "Hey Kevin. Yeah I know but we're going outside." He replied. Kevin looked past Ray and saw Hilary standing behind him looking slightly nervous. "Who's she?" He asked.

Ray smiled, "This is uh…well I don't her name yet but she's my personal servant." Kevin walked around her then nodded in approval, "She's a fine looking human. You got lucky." Hilary blushed while Ray just sighed, "Yes well, we should be going outside now. If you'll excuse me…." He walked past Kevin and toward the backdoor.

Kevin snickered then looked up at Hilary, "Ray sure is uptight for some reason. Either way, it was nice to finally meet a human. You should meet Mariah, she's really cool. Well see you around." He explained then walked away leaving Hilary to chase after Ray.

**OUTSIDE**

Ray stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see Hilary running after him. He smirked then turned and faced her. "Sorry bout that. I didn't mean to leave you behind; I just had to get away from him. He likes to talk a lot so I try to avoid him. But other then that he's a pretty cool guy and one of my best friends." He explained.

Hilary nodded in understanding. Ray smirked then said, "Come, let's go for a walk around the garden. There's not much else to do." Hilary nodded then followed the black haired prince toward the garden of which he spoke of.

For nearly an hour they walked around the garden. Hilary felt more at home there among the flowers and yet, there was something missing. Ray explained that he and his friends made the garden a long time ago. It must've taken years for it all to grow as big as it was now so it was understandable that they planted it all a long time ago.

A few times during their tour through the garden, Hilary nearly spoke but thankfully caught herself just in time. It wasn't that didn't want to talk to him; it was just that she didn't know how to or when. Ray knew she was getting closer to speaking to him but he never pushed her. He wanted her to feel comfortable when she started talking to him. Not having to be forced to.

Hilary knelt down by a patch of daises and smiled softly. Ray watched her with a smirk on his face. _'She really does like flowers. I wonder if all humans are like this? Maybe not, but at least I know something she likes.'_ He thought. "Ray?" A voice said from behind him. Ray spun around only to find himself staring at a very familiar kin haired neko. "Hey Mariah." He said with a fanged smirk. Mariah smiled then walked over to him.

Hilary stood up slowly and watched Mariah cautiously. Mariah stopped in front of him then grinned, "I didn't expect to see you out here. Hey is this you're personal servant?" She asked. Ray nodded, "Yeah but I don't know her name yet." Mariah walked past him and smiled at Hilary, "Hi I'm Mariah. One of Ray's closest friends. Its nice to meet you…even if I don't know your name." She said.

Hilary merely nodded in reply. Mariah turned and faced Ray then sighed, "Ray you really have no idea how to talk to humans do you?" She asked. Ray shook his head, "No." Mariah nodded, "I thought so. Ray could you give us a minute? I want to talk to her alone." She asked. Ray shrugged then walked away leaving Hilary alone with Mariah.

Mariah faced Hilary again then smirked, "Sorry bout that but I can't have Ray around right now. I need to talk to you and you alone." She explained. Hilary nodded slowly, not really sure what was going to happen. Mariah knelt down and looked at the same daises Hilary had been looking at a moment ago. "I know your scared. You don't want to talk to Ray or any neko cause you're afraid he'll turn you over to the queen and then she'll have you killed right?" She said softly.

Hilary nodded then knelt down beside her. Mariah smirked, "Yeah, I understand. Most of the other humans I've talked to have told me that. But you have nothing to fear. Ray isn't that kind of guy. He would never hand you over to his mom. She's evil and everyone knows it. Ray would never want to see you hurt. You can trust Ray and myself. We would never tell a soul. As proof, just ask around the servant's den. I've talked to many humans in there and they will tell you the same thing. You can trust us." She explained.

Hilary didn't reply, she just looked down at the ground. Mariah sighed then stood up, "Well now that you've heard me out, maybe some day we could be friends. But that's once you've learned to trust Ray and me enough, of course." She said. "Ok Ray, you can come back now!" She called. In seconds Ray was back and standing in front of Mariah. "Alright, I did what I had to do now I've got to get going. I'll see you both again sometime. See ya!" Mariah said. She waved then turned and walked away leaving them behind.

Ray sighed then smirked down at Hilary, "Well how about we head back inside? There's nothing else to do out here." He asked. Hilary shrugged then stood up beside him. He nodded then led the way back toward the castle.

**INSIDE**

"Why don't you go down to the servant's den for now? I have to go and talk to some people so you can go do whatever you like." Ray explained the moment they entered the castle. Hilary nodded then walked past him toward the servant's den. Ray stared after her then sighed and walked in a different direction.

**IN THE SERVANT'S DEN**

Hilary walked into the large main room and sat down at one of the nearest tables. There weren't too many people in it but she did recognize some of the faces. She could see Kai leaning against the wall on the other side of the room and Kenny typing on his laptop at a table nearby. She sighed then rested her head on the table, she had a lot on her mind.

Suddenly the table creaked causing Hilary to look up. Max was sitting across from her with his normal cheerful grin on his face. "Hi!" He said happily. Hilary nodded in acknowledgement. Max smirked then said, "I heard from Tyson that you won't talk to anyone so basically I had to see for myself. Why don't you talk though? There's no reason not to when you're down here." Hilary shrugged, not willing to talk to him.

Max smirked, "Well at least Tyson was right for once. But hey, if you ever need a friend or something, I'm always here and I'm sure there's plenty of other people who'd be glad to help you out with anything." He said. Hilary nodded then smiled slightly. Max grinned broadly then stood up, "Well I think I'm gonna go bug Kenny. I'm Max by the way. Whenever you feel like talking let me know. Bye!" He said. He waved then walked over and sat down beside Kenny.

Hilary smirked at him then sighed, _'Not talking is getting harder and harder by the minute.'_ She thought. She stayed down there for almost two hours before boredom finally hit in. Suddenly everyone in the room seemed to get quieter causing Hilary to look up in alarm. She noticed everyone staring past her at the door. She turned and saw Mariah standing in the doorway looking at her. She smirked then walked over to her. "Hey! Ray's waiting for you upstairs. Come on!" She said. Hilary nodded then followed her out of the room

Mariah giggled the second they were out of the room, "Did you see their faces? Those were all the newbies meaning that I haven't had the chance to speak with any of them yet. Some of the older servants would know me and wouldn't hesitate to talk to me." She explained. As if to prove her point a servant passed by and muttered a faint hello. Mariah waved to him then looked back at Hilary, "See? Its ok to talk, everyone else does." She said.

Hilary sighed; so far Mariah was the toughest one not to talk to. They walked up the steps to find Ray leaning against the opposite wall waiting for them. He smiled at Hilary then nodded at Mariah, "Thanks Mariah." He said. Mariah nodded then said, "Well take care guys!" She turned and left leaving Hilary in confusion. Hilary thought that Mariah was going to stay longer but apparently not.

Ray watched her go then turned and faced Hilary, "Well shall we go?" He asked. Hilary nodded then followed him back to his room.

**IN RAY'S ROOM**

Ray opened the door for her and waited for her to walk past him before he shut the door. He walked over to the huge glass doors and opened them. He saw Hilary watching him out of the corner of his eye so he smirked at her then walked out onto the balcony.

It was getting darker outside and Hilary hadn't even noticed how fast the day was going. She slowly walked outside after him and saw him leaning against the railing. She walked over beside him then looked down and saw the garden. "I have the best view of the garden from here. But at night its much more beautiful." He explained. Hilary could believe that. Ray sighed then ran a clawed hand through his hair tiredly.

It wasn't that late out but still, it seemed like everyone tired earlier at this time of the year. Hilary turned and faced him but kept her eyes on the ground. Ray looked at her out of curiosity then waited to see what she would do. She opened her mouth then shut it quickly giving Ray hope that she might be trying to talk to him. He watched as she shivered slightly then looked up and met his gaze.

Ray wasn't sure what to do; he only wanted to hear her speak. She looked away then walked back into his room. Ray sighed then followed after her. She sat down on the couch then looked up at the ceiling. Ray laid down on his back on the bed then waited to see what she would do. Hilary looked down at her hands then thought, _'Why is this so hard? It's like learning to speak all over again! Why can't I just say one word? Is it really all that hard?'_ She thought.

Ray felt himself slowly drifting off into sleep. He didn't want to fall asleep but he couldn't help it. He had nothing better to do and she could leave whenever she wanted so he had no reason to stay awake. Hilary noticed this as well. She could see that he was nearly asleep but she didn't want him to go to sleep just yet. She had to do this now or else she'd have to wait until tomorrow and that was something she definitely didn't want to do.

"H-Hilary." She said softly. Ray's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, "What?" He asked patiently. Hilary took a deep breath then looked up and met his gaze, "My name's Hilary." She said. Ray looked at her in shock and surprise. He didn't actually think she's talk to him that day but still, he was glad she had. He smiled happily at her then jumped off of his bed and sat down on the couch beside her. "Hilary huh? It suites you." He commented.

Hilary sighed then muttered faintly, "I'm sorry." Ray looked down at her then asked, "Why? There's nothing to be sorry about." Hilary shook her head then said, "I was a fool. I thought that if I even said one word to you or anyone else I would be killed. But over and over again I was reassured by different people that I wouldn't. I know that now." Ray smiled softly then nodded, "That's understandable. But I'm glad you're finally talking to me. It wasn't all that hard was it?" He asked. Hilary smirked, "No, I was just too stubborn."

Ray smiled, "So does this mean I'll be able to talk to you from now on?" He asked. Hilary nodded, "Yes." He smiled even wider then nodded, "Thank you. For finally opening up to me." He said softly. She smiled at him, "No thank you, for being patient with me." She said. He smirked then nodded, "I could've waited an eternity." Hilary looked at him closely and knew he was telling the truth.

She smiled then stood up, "I know. I'm should get going now. We're both tired." She said. Ray nodded then stood up beside her, "Yes, when will you come tomorrow?" He asked. "Same time as today." She replied then walked over to the door. "Thank you Hilary. This all meant a lot to me." Ray said quietly. Hilary stopped then looked back at him, "For me too." She replied. She smiled then disappeared into the hallway, leaving Ray to smirk after her.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter two. I hope you liked it. I promise more fluff in upcoming chapters, that's if I continue the story or not. Review and let me know if you think I should continue the story or not. It's the reader's decision, not mine! 


	4. Chapter 3

A NEKOJIN'S LOVE

**Chapter Three**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hilary quickly dressed then exited her room. She wasn't in a hurry or anything but she had told Ray to be expecting her at the same time as yesterday, she was already running late. She walked toward the stairs but was stopped as another servant blocked the hallway. Under the faulty lighting she couldn't see who it was but she didn't have time to find out. "Ugh! Could you please move? I have to get to work." She asked impatiently.

The servant smirked in the dark then moved out of her way, "So the mute girl can talk. I suppose I can move for that reason alone." He said. Hilary looked at him more closely and saw that it was Kai. She grunted then walked past him up the stairs. He shrugged then walked away. _'How does everyone know that I was the girl that wouldn't talk? Am I like famous or something? I'm so confused!' _She thought.

She sighed then pushed her thoughts aside as she neared Ray's room. She smirked then knocked lightly on the door. The door opened immediately then Ray stepped into view. "You're late." He commented. Hilary sighed, "I know. I got held up." She replied. He smirked then led her into his room. "Its ok, I'm just glad that last night wasn't a dream." He said. Hilary smirked, "Or maybe this is all a dream?" Ray shook his head then pinched himself, "Nope, definitely not a dream."

Hilary laughed causing Ray to stop and stare at her, _'What a cute laugh.'_ He thought. Hilary looked at him then smirked, "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll make your bed while you're busy." She suggested. Ray nodded then disappeared into the bathroom. She walked over to his bed and started pulling back the covers. Hilary paused when she heard the water start running then she smirked and went back to work.

Not long afterwards, Ray reappeared wearing his normal attire. He smirked at her then looked past her at him bed, "Wow! You do a much better job then me." He commented. Hilary rolled her eyes then smirked, "Of course! Why do you think I'm a servant in the first place?" "Cause I picked you to be." Ray replied smartly. Hilary opened her mouth to make a comeback but found she couldn't think of one. Instead she hmphed then sat down on the couch.

Ray chuckled then sat down beside her. "We have to go and meet with Mariah. She'll want to hear you talking almost as much as me." He explained. Hilary nodded, "Sure, I don't really care what we do." Ray nodded then stood up and offered her his hand. Hilary looked at it for a moment then grabbed it and he helped her to her feet. "Now let's go." He said. Hilary nodded then followed him out into the hallway.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Where is she?" Ray wondered out loud. Hilary looked up and down the hallway searching for the pink haired neko. He groaned then leaned against the wall, "She should be somewhere around here. This is where she stays after all." He said. "You mean she has a room down there?" Hilary asked, pointing down the hallway. Ray nodded, "Yeah, her, Lee, Kevin, and Gary, all have their own rooms down there."

Hilary smirked, "So I'll get to meet Kevin again then?" She asked. Ray shrugged, "Its possible. But its Lee I want you to meet. He's Mariah's brother and my best friend." He explained. Hilary blinked in surprise, for some odd reason she thought that Mariah was Ray's younger sister. She shook her head then smirked, "Sure, I'll meet anyone so long as they don't turn me in afterwards."

Ray chuckled then said, "I would never let you meet someone I thought was gonna hand you over to my mom. How cruel do you think I am?" Hilary smirked, "Very cruel." Ray rolled his eyes causing her to laugh. Suddenly there was a sudden movement down the hallway. "What's all the laughing about?" A familiar female voice asked. Hilary spun around to see Mariah clinging to a male nekojin's arm she had never met before.

Ray smirked then walked past Hilary and over to the couple, "Hey Mariah, Lee. Bout time you two showed up." He said. Mariah giggled then smirked at him, "We didn't know you were waiting for us." She said. Ray shrugged, "Yeah well, it was kind of unexpected." He said. Lee looked over at Hilary and never once took his eyes off her. "Oh right! Lee this is Ray's personal." Mariah explained. Lee nodded, "I figured."

Mariah let go of his arm then walked over in front of Hilary, "So are you talking yet?" She asked. Hilary looked up at Ray who smirked then nodded to her. Hilary smiled at Mariah then nodded, "Yep!" Mariah squealed happily then hugged her, "Yay! I'm so happy!" She said happily. Hilary laughed then hugged her back. Ray smirked at them while Lee just had a blank expression on his face.

"So what's your name? I'm dieing to know!" Mariah asked once she had let go of Hilary. Hilary smiled, "I'm Hilary." Mariah smiled, "Hilary! We're gonna be good friends!" She said. Hilary nodded then smiled at her new friend. Lee looked at Ray then asked, "She wasn't always like this was she? That girl?" He asked. Ray shook his head, "Nope. Just yesterday she started talking to me." He said. Lee nodded, "I was wondering about that. I suppose Mariah had something to do with it too right?" He asked.

Ray nodded, "Yeah, I think she helped more then anyone else." He admitted. Lee nodded then walked over in front of Hilary. Hilary looked up at him nervously. Lee waited a moment then he smirked and held out his hand, "My name's Lee. Any friend of Mariah's is a friend of mine." He said. Hilary smirked then shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Lee." She said.

Mariah smiled then wrapped her arm through his, "Oh Lee, what has gotten into you lately? I would never have expected you to be so kind to a human." She asked sweetly. Lee shrugged then looked down at her, "I figure if Ray can be nice to a human then so can I. Besides, this one is different then the rest." He explained. Hilary blinked then thought, _'I wonder if that's a good thing?' _

Ray smirked then walked over to Hilary and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well I just came down here to let Mariah see that Hilary was talking now. We'll leave you two alone then. See ya." He explained. He nodded to them then grabbed Hilary's hand and led her away from them. Hilary looked down in surprise. She hadn't expected him to actually hold her hand. Other then this morning he hadn't even touched her yet. Hilary blushed faintly but said nothing as he dragged her away from them.

Ray stopped near the library located near the front entrance then let go of her hand. He looked at her then smiled, "Sorry I just figured they wanted to be alone. Lee hasn't been very…himself lately. I have no idea why but I think it might have to do with all the new humans here. Either way, Mariah has been trying to get him to act like his old self. To do that they need to be alone." He explained.

Hilary nodded, "Its ok and I can understand why you'd want to give them their space. But then what are we doing here?" She asked. Ray looked around then chuckled, "Opps, I went the wrong way. I wanted to go to the stables but I guess we ended up here. Come on, let's head back the other way." He said. Hilary nodded then followed after him like a faithful pet.

**AT THE STABLES**

Ray stopped as soon as he entered the barn then turned to face Hilary. Hilary was staring wide-eyed at the horses that surrounded her. Ray smirked, "What's wrong? Never been around horses before?" He asked teasingly. Hilary shook her head, "No, I haven't." She admitted. Ray walked over to a stall and pulled out a white stallion by the rope around its neck. He walked it over to her then smiled at her reassuringly.

"This is Lightning. He's one of our sweetest horses. I think you'll like him best." He explained. Hilary stepped back in nervousness then looked at Ray for help. Ray smirked then walked over to her and smiled, "Here, just pet the part above his nose like so." He said as he did it himself. Hilary slowly reached forward and pet the horse like he had told her to. She smiled slightly as she slowly gained more courage.

Ray grinned then put the saddle on Lightning's back. The horse snorted causing Hilary to jump back in fright. Ray couldn't help it, he started laughing. Hilary glared at him then hmphed, "See? I was right, you are cruel." She commented. Ray stopped then walked back over to her, "I'm sorry but that was really funny. This horse won't hurt you I promise. You have nothing to worry about. Come over here and I'll help you onto the horse." He explained.

Hilary wasn't so sure about any of this but followed him anyways. He pulled out a small portable staircase with four steps. She slowly walked up the steps then waited for Ray to help her. "Ok now put one leg over his back then sit down on the saddle." He instructed. Hilary did as she was told then looked down at him, "Um…is that all?" She asked. Ray smirked, "For now. Just sit tight while I go grab my horse." He disappeared deeper into the barn leaving Hilary to sit uncomfortably on the horse under her.

In five minutes he was back riding a black stallion. Ray nodded to her then reached over and handed her the reins. "Ok, now just hold onto these reins and don't let go. If you want him to stop pull back on the reins, to go forward lightly kick his sides, to go right pull the reins to the right, and the same goes for the left." He explained. Hilary nodded. Ray smirked then lightly kicked his horse's sides causing the horse to start walking forward. "Come on!" He called back to her.

Hilary kicked Lightning's sides gently causing him to start walking also. Hilary gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. For her, it was gonna take some getting used to. She pulled up beside Ray then looked at him nervously, "This horse won't buck me off will it?" She asked. Ray chuckled, "No. Lightning is one of the calmest horses we have here. You're safe riding him." Hilary sighed in relief, "That's good." Ray nodded then smirked, "Come on, just follow after me ok?" Hilary nodded then forced her horse to start walking after them.

For nearly three hours they rode all around the castle. They were both enjoying themselves a lot more then either of them had expected. For Hilary, she didn't think riding a horse would be fun at all. For Ray, he never thought that riding horses could teach you so much about another person. In those three hours, they had really gotten to know each other.

Hilary looked around then asked, "Are we heading back now?" Ray nodded, "Yes, we've been riding for quite awhile now." "Really? It didn't feel all that long." She commented. Ray chuckled, "No I suppose not. Time flies when you're having fun." Hilary nodded, "Yeah I guess so." Ray nodded then led the way into the barn.

**INSIDE THE CASTLE**

Hilary groaned when she saw Tyson and Max walking toward where she and Ray stood in the middle of a hallway. "Oh great, it's Tyson..." She muttered. "What's wrong with him?" Ray asked. "He's such a moron! And he's so annoying! What's he doing up here anyways?" She asked. Ray shrugged, "Maybe he's just working." Hilary snorted, "Tyson, work? Yeah right!" Ray rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Come on, ignore them and let's go." He urged.

Hilary nodded, "Yeah sure whatever." But they weren't quick enough because Tyson noticed them. "Hilary! Hey over here!" He called, waving his arms above his head. "See? A moron." She whispered to Ray who sweat dropped and nodded. Tyson and Max ran up to them then smirked at Hilary. "What're you doing Hil?" Tyson asked. Hilary glared at him, "Who said you could call me that?" She demanded. Tyson and Max both gasped. "She can talk! I don't believe it!" Tyson exclaimed.

Max laughed, "This is great. I'm happy for you Hilary." Hilary sighed, "Yes I can talk now would you stop acting like an idiot Tyson and answer my question?" Tyson calmed down then shrugged, "Why can't I call you that?" She sighed, "I don't know. I just didn't say you could." Tyson smirked, "I'll call you whatever I want. In fact, I think I'll call you Hot Chocolate from now on." Hilary sweat dropped, "Uh why would you call me that?" "Because you have brown hair." Tyson answered. "That's stupid!" Hilary said angrily. Ray bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing though Max still hadn't stopped laughing.

Tyson shrugged, "I don't care. That's your new name so get used to it Hot Chocolate." Hilary sighed then rubbed her temple, "God you're annoying! Why are you up here anyways? Shouldn't you be doing something? Anything?" Tyson snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! I forgot! Max we gotta go get that paperwork for Mariam." Max nodded, "You're right. Let's go." Tyson nodded, "Ok. Bye Hot Chocolate and, er, prince dude." He waved then ran off with Max right behind him.

The second they disappeared Ray burst out laughing. "Wow! He really is a moron. How can you put up with him?" Hilary sighed, "I have no idea. I just try to ignore him." Ray smirked, "Does it work?" "No, never." She replied. He laughed, "Figures." Hilary giggled, "So what's next?" She asked. "Lunch. Follow me." He replied. Hilary nodded then followed him toward the kitchen.

**AN HOUR OR SO LATER**

Hilary waited outside the dining room for Ray who was talking with some of the kitchen staff. She sighed then leaned against the wall. "I'm so bored..." She muttered. "Working with the prince is supposed to be boring." A cold voice said from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the duel haired guy behind her. "Well if it isn't Kai again. Why do I keep meeting you?" She asked.

Kai shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm just walking around." "So you decided to stop and talk with me? How sweet..." Hilary said, flutting her eyes. Kai cringed a little then grunted, "Don't flatter yourself. You're in my way." Hilary sighed, "You're so cold." He nodded but only muttered a faint, "Hn." Hilary looked back at the closed door then sighed, "Hurry up Ray..." She muttered. Kai nodded, "I knew your job would be stupid. I'll bet the prince is pretty dull."

Hilary glared at him then stepped toward him. "Shut up! Ray is one of the kindest and smartest guys I've met here. He's far better then you or any other guy so why don't you just keep walking and stop bugging me!" She snapped angrily. Kai stepped back from her rage. "Fine, have it your way." He muttered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets then turned and walked away leaving Hilary to growl to herself.

Unknown to her, the door was open and Ray was standing in the doorway. He had heard everything. _'Wow! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. I've never had anyone defend me either.'_ He thought. Hilary turned then kicked the wall angrily, making a small crack. Ray sweat dropped, _'She's kind of scary when she's angry.'_ He thought.

Suddenly Hilary looked up and saw Ray staring at her. "Ray!" She exclaimed. He smiled, "Hey." "I'm sorry. I, uh, didn't see you there." She said quickly. He chuckled then stepped toward her, "Its fine." "How...uh how long have you been there?" She asked worriedly. He smiled then placed his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her forward and held her close. Hilary blushed bright red, _'W-what's going on? Why is he hugging me all of a sudden?'_ She wondered.

Hilary moved her hands to his chest but didn't try to pull away. Ray rested his chin on her head then sighed, "Thank you Hilary." He whispered. Hilary blinked in surprise, _'For what?'_ She wondered. Finally he let her go then stepped back, "Your words were so kind. I guess they moved me." He said with a chuckle. Hilary blushed slightly, "So you heard me yell at Kai huh?" He nodded, "Yes. That was very sweet of you."

She blushed even more then looked away, "If you say so." He smiled gently then took her chin with two fingers and made her look at him. "I do. Thank you." He said softly. Hilary stared at him for a long time. She couldn't look away. She hadn't meant for him to hear those words but he had and she didn't regret him hearing them. _'Why am I suddenly so ok with everything? I'm ok knowing he heard me. I'm ok that he hugged me. I'm ok that he's holding my chin and won't let me move. Wow something's very wrong with me.'_ She thought.

Suddenly there was a cough from behind them making Ray let her go and turn around. Mariah stood behind them with a confused look on her face. Hilary blushed bright red and felt tears form in her eyes. _'Oh no! What if she thinks we were...no! We weren't! I mean, what if she's going out with Ray? She'll hate me forever! This is bad. I can't believe I let this happen!'_ She thought frantically.

Hilary turned then ran down the hall ignoring Ray's voice calling after her. Mariah looked from Ray to the disappearing figure of Hilary. "Uh Ray, what happened?" She asked. Ray shook his head, "I don't know. We were...maybe I'm to blame..." He muttered. Mariah wasn't so sure. "No Ray. She's not upset with you. Go after her." She said. Ray looked back at her for a minute before he nodded. "Ok." He said. He turned then ran after Hilary with Mariah's eyes on his back.


	5. Chapter 4

A NEKOJIN'S LOVE

**Chapter Four**

**HILARY  
**Hilary ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going but she couldn't stop. She felt tears in her eyes but she still couldn't stop. She was afraid. Afraid that Mariah was dating Ray and that she'd hate her forever. She was afraid, but she was more afraid of Ray finding her like this. Suddenly her foot caught on something causing her to fall onto the ground. She kneeled on the floor then sobbed into her hands. _'Why am I so stupid?'_ She wondered.

She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't look up and she didn't stop crying. She didn't care who it was. Not anymore. The footsteps stopped and a low panting replaced the sound. She stopped crying only when she felt someone kneel behind her. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her against a familiar chest. She shivered and didn't look up. "Hilary..." Ray said quietly. She couldn't take it. She started crying again. She wept into his chest as he rocked her gently.

He stroked her back until she finally stopped crying. She clung to his shirt and wouldn't let go. She wouldn't let him see her face. Not like this. Ray sighed then rested his head on her's. "Hilary, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened back there but I must've...I must've done something to make you so sad. I'm sorry Hilary. I really am sorry." He said softly. Hilary shook her head, "You shouldn't be sorry. You didn't do anything. But Mariah-!" She couldn't finish.

Ray blinked in surprise, _'She's not sad because of me? Then why...'_ He wondered. "What about Mariah?" He asked gently. "Mariah...Mariah saw us. She'll hate me for this. I know she will." She replied in a faint whisper. Ray sighed, _'So that's it.'_ He thought. "Hilary, Mariah isn't angry. Why would she be? If anything she's worried. You took off so suddenly we both were worried. I don't understand. Why would Mariah have anything to do with this?" He asked.

"Aren't you... aren't you two dating?" She asked, lifting her head. Ray smiled softly then reached up to brush away one last tear. "Dating? No. Mariah and I are just good friends. We would never be dating. I couldn't ever think of her that way. She's always been like a sister to me. Oh Hilary, you ran off because you thought she would be mad because we were together like now?" He explained. Hilary sighed then looked away, "I-I didn't know. How could I? I'm sorry Ray. I must seem pretty foolish to you." She said.

He chuckled then shook his head, "Of course not! You could never be foolish to me. I'm happy Hilary. Relieved, mostly. I thought you were mad at me. I guess we were both mistaken." He said. Hilary shook her head then lowered her face to his chest again. "I could never be mad at you Ray." She said. He smiled then hugged her tightly. "I'm glad." He said. Hilary closed her eyes then thought, _'What was I thinking? I can't believe it. I was jealous. When I thought about Mariah and Ray together I got jealous. But why? I don't feel anything for Ray. I can't. That wouldn't be right.'_

**NEAR NIGHTFALL**

By the time both of them had finally had enough, it was already turning dark outside. Hilary stood up with Ray's help then looked around. "Where are we? I was running so blindly I didn't even know where I was going." She asked. He looked around then smirked, "In the right place. Come on." He grabbed her hand then led her toward the nearest door.

Hilary gasped in surprise at the sight before her. "You have a garden inside?" She asked. "Well more like a greenhouse but yeah, I guess you could call it that." He replied. He pulled her inside then shut the door. "I love this place. No one is allowed in here except my family and I. But from now on, you can come here whenever you want." He explained.

Hilary smiled, "I would like that. This is so...amazing!" She said. It was basically a jungle indoors. There was glass walls and ceilings except for the wall aroundthe door. The ceiling had holes in it for birds and rain to come through. The jungle was huge and very lovely. "How big is it?" She asked. "Pretty big. You can't see the other side unless you try to find it." Ray replied.

"Why'd you make something like this?" She asked. He shrugged, "At one time I wasn't allowed outside. But my mother knew how much I loved our garden so she had this place built just for me. I don't think she's ever been in here before. I guess I'm the only one that's been here. Well now you too." "I think this place is almost better then the outside one. Can we look around?" Hilary asked. He nodded, "Sure but be careful. There are some...bigger animals in here."

Hilary glanced at him worriedly for a moment then shrugged and walked off. Ray smirked then followed after her. Everywhere she looked there were beautiful, green, healthy plants, and even a tropical bird here and there. Though there wasn't much light left outside she was able to see almost everything clearly. "Oh Ray...its so beautiful..." She breathed. Ray nodded, "I know, I'm glad you like it." Hilary smiled, "I do. This is so cool."

Suddenly there was a low hiss followed by and equally warning growl. Hilary froze and looked back at Ray. "Uh, what was that?" She asked nervously. Ray shrugged, "Who knows?" He actually did know, he just wanted to see how she would react when she saw his...friend. The growl grew louder as the beast moved closer. Hilary stepped back from the bushes in front of her, figuring that's where it was.

"Should we run?" She asked uncertainly. "No don't run." Ray replied. Hilary shivered slightly, "Ray, I don't like this." Ray opened his mouth to calm her down then stopped. _'Not yet, let her see it first.'_ He ordered himself mentally. Before Ray could reply, the beast stepped out of the bushes and lowered its head to bare its fangs at Hilary.

Hilary gasped. It was nothing more than a territorial panther. "Oh my god..." She breathed, backing away slowly. Ray chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its alright. He won't hurt you." He whispered into her ear. Suddenly the big cat snapped at her making her jump and fling her arms around Ray's neck, hiding her face in his chest. Ray chuckled again and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"Hilary...its ok. That's just Shade. He's just protecting his jungle. Nothing to worry about." He said, trying to calm her. She shook her head, "How is that any better? He's still gonna attack me." Ray smirked then stroked her hair, "He won't, I promise." He murmured. Hilary shook her head though she didn't say anything. Ray sighed then looked over at his pet. "Shade, stand down." He ordered. The cat stepped back and stopped growling.

Ray gently pulled Hilary away from him and turned her around to face the cat. "This is Hilary. She's a friend of mine so don't hurt her, ok?" He said. The cat merely twitched its ears and looked away. "Watch." He whispered to Hilary. He let her go and walked over to Shade. He knelt down and stroked the cat's head. Shade purred quietly though it sounded like a low growl.

"See? He's no better then a big kitty. He's harmless." Ray assured. Hilary stepped back again, "I'm not so sure Ray." Ray stood up then reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her forward a little then smiled, "I already promised he wouldn't attack you. What are you afraid of?" He asked. She grunted, "Maybe I'm afraid of that huge predator over there."

Ray sighed again then pulled her to him. Hilary placed her hands on his chest and blushed lightly. "Um, Ray?" She questioned. Ray placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. "Shhh... just stay calm and do one thing for me. Kneel down and place your hand out in front of Shade." He said quietly. Hilary shook her head, "I can't!" She exclaimed. "You can. I'll help you." Ray insisted.

He knelt down and gently pulled her down to his level. He grabbed her hand and held it out in front of the cat. Hilary dug her face into his shoulder, fearing that she's have to be left-handed now since her right hand was going to get mauled by this beast. But to her surprise the cat merely leaned forward and sniffed her hand. After expecting it a bit the cat purred and nudged her hand with his head.

Hilary lifted her head and looked at the cat in amazement. "No way..." She breathed. Ray chuckled, "See? Harmless." Shade licked her hand and continued to nudge it. Finally Hilary started petting his head. Shade purred while Hilary smiled. "He really is just like a cat. Only much bigger." She mumbled. Ray nodded, "I know. He was just trying to protect him home. Something that we would all do. Besides, you were a stranger to him. He will never act that way towards you ever again." He explained. Hilary smirked, "I'm glad."

Ray watched her pet the cat for awhile before she spoke up again. "So how many other big animals are there in here?" She asked. "Well there's two white tigers, both are cubs. One adult bengal tiger (normal tiger), also a few jaguars but none of them are as open to people as Shade is. At least he comes out to say hior in this case to growl." Ray answered.

"You sure do love big cats, huh?" She commented. Ray nodded, "Of course. But I didn't choose to put them in here. My mom loves cats but only big cats. She used to have a whole big group of them used only for fighting. Then when that didn't work she put all the surviving cats in here. Not many survivors, that's for sure." He explained. "Geez...that's a lot to think about, huh?" Hilary asked. "Not really. But if you want I could show you the cubs some other day." Ray offered. Hilary nodded, "I'd like that."

Ray nodded then stood up. He offered her his hand and she took it. He helped her to her feet then looked down at Shade. "You can go Shade. I'll escort our lady friend out of here." He said. Hilary giggled making Ray smile. "Let's go." He said. Hilary nodded, "Ok, bye Shade!" She patted the cat's head quickly then turned back to Ray. Ray offered her his arm which she accepted, though she was blushing pretty badly. She slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her back to the entrance of the garden.

**NIGHTTIME**

Ray led Hilary through the halls and back to his room. He didn't know what they would be doing there but he didn't really care so long as she stayed with him for a little longer. He closed the door behind her as she walked into his room. "I love your room Ray!" She commented. Ray smirked, "Do you? I wonder what the rooms are like downstairs...?" He wondered out loud. "You could go look for yourself." She suggested.

Ray chuckled, "No I couldn't. My mother would have a fit. Besides, you could just tell me." Hilary sighed, "Yes but that's more work for me." Ray rolled his eyes, "I didn't know talking was that much of a hassle." He said. Hilary snorted, sitting down on _her_ couch. "Um, hello! You're talking to the girl who refused to talk just a day ago! Trust me, talking is a pretty big waste of time." She said.

"Then why did you decide to talk in the first place?" Ray asked, starting to get a bit angry. "Because I owed you that much. I mean, I could be dea now if it weren't for you. If you hadn't picked me I'd be dead. Talking is the least I can do. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you did." She replied honestly. Ray stared at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say something like that.

"I...didn't realize you were doing this because you felt like you...owed me." He muttered. "When you put it that way it sounds so...dull. I wanted to talk to you. Really! I mean, having you talking to me but I never responded? That really sucked. I wanted to speak with you really badly. I'm not just talking to you because I owe you. I swear it." She explained.

Ray walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. "Hilary..." He breathed. Hilary couldn't look him in the eye. She had basically confessed to him something she had been hiding. It wasn't like she had confessed her undying love or anything but it was still important. Ray gently took her chin between two fingers and made her look at him.

"Hilary...that really meant a lot to you didn't it? Saying all that...it must've taken a lot. I'm sorry I pushed you. But thank you. That's some of the nicest things anyone has said about me. So far everything I've heard you say has been kind, the kindest things I've ever heard. Thank you so much Hilary." He said softly. Hilary didn't know what to say. She wanted to say a simple, 'you're welcome', or even, 'I'm glad you feel that way'. But nothing came out.

Ray didn't need her to say anything though. He didn't mind. But his thoughts were focused on something else. Ray was holding her face. Their faces were no more than two inches apart. _'It wouldn't take much to just lean in and...wait, what? What am I thinking? I couldn't...could I?'_ Ray wondered. He didn't think anymore on it. Instead his body took control.

His other hand cupped her cheek as he slowly leaned forward. Hilary saw this and blushed bright red. _'No way! He's not actually gonna kiss me, is he? He can't! I'm a servant! This isn't happening! It can't be!' _She thought frantically. They were only centimeters apart now and Hilary had to think fast. She couldn't let this happen...not yet anyways. Ray didn't notice her hesitation or her uneasiness. He was only focused on her lips.

His eyes closed slightly as he leaned in further, feeling her warm breath on his own lips. _'This is it...'_ He thought. _'This is it!'_ She thought, urgently. Suddenly she ripped away from him and out of his grasp. Ray pulled back in surprise. "Wha...huh?" He stuttered in confusion. Hilary stood up and bowed deeply, "I'm sorry. I'll be taking my leave now. Goodnight Ray." She said quickly. She ran out of the room leaving Ray to stare after her in total confusion.

_'Why did she...? Why did she pull away like that? Did I do something wrong?'_ He wondered. He sighed sadly and looked at the spot where she had sat not moments before. He looked away. "I'm sorry Hilary..." He whispered. He sighed and held his head in his hands. "I'm so stupid..." He muttered. _'What if I lose her forever?'_ He thought in despair. "Why did this have to happen?" He asked himself.

**HILARY**

Hilary raced down the stairs toward the servant den. Tears flowed down her cheeks and splattered on the ground. _'Why did this have to happen? What would make him do that? Doesn't he realize I'm his servant?' _She wondered. She ran past some servants who looked backat her worriedly. She kept running until she was in her own room.

She fell down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She wept loudly but the noise was muffled by the pillow. "I'm sorry Ray! I'm so sorry! But I can't do that! You are a prince! Why don't you see that?" She cried out. She sobbed again, her shoulders quivering as she cried. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Hilary? Are you ok?" Mariam called.

Hilary sniffled and slowly stopped crying. "I-I'm fine M-Mariam. Don't worry about m-me." Hilary stuttered. Mariam leaned againstthe door and sighed, "You want to talk about it?" She asked. Hilary sniffed and wiped her eyes. She got off her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked out at Mariam who stared down at her sadly. "Oh girl..." She said comfortingly. She stepped into Hilary's room then bent down and hugged her.

"It'll be alright. Things always work out in the end." Mariam said soothingly. Hilary started crying again though it was no more than a few tears trailing down her cheeks. After a few more minutes Mariam stepped back then wiped the tears from her eyes. "There now... you ready to talk?" She asked. Hilary nodded, "...Yeah. Its about Ray..." "I figured. Come sit down." Mariam said, pulling Hilary over to the bed. They sat down then Hilary turned to talk to her.

"Mariam, Ray almost...well he nearly..." She couldn't say. _'Why can't I just tell her?'_ Hilary wondered. "Well?" Mariam questioned. "Mariam, Ray tried to kiss me." Hilary said quietly. Mariam inhaled sharply, "He did not!" "He did..." Hilary mumbled. "What did you do?" Mariam asked. "I ran away. I coudln't let him. I mean, I'm his servant! Not some royal princess who'll one day marry him and unite two kingdoms." Hilary replied.

Mariam nodded, "You did the right thing. But I don't think you'll seeing it from his point of view." "I'm not?" Hilary questioned. "No. Tell me, what position were you in before he tried to kiss you?" Mariam asked. "Well he was holding up chin and our bodies were facing each other. Why?" Hilary replied. "Well that's it right there! Look when you guys are already that close, guys can't think about anything else. It was his body acting, not Ray himself. You've got to give him another chance. If you don't he'll never forgive himself." Mariam explained.

"So I'm just supposed to forget any of this happened?" Hilary questioned. "That's right. I mean, its not like you guys actually kissed so what's there to remember? Nothing. Just forget about it and act like nothing happened. Go back to how you both were before it happened and let things progress the normal way. Ray will forget too, if you let him." Mariam answered.

Hilary thought about it, really thinking about her words. Finally she nodded, "I guess I could give him another chance." "That's my girl! Good now tomorrow you'll go up to his room like normal and talk and act as if nothing had happened. Don't mention it and if he does then just say its ok and you're fine now." Mariam ordered. Hilary nodded, "Ok." "Good. Now I'll let you catch up on som sleep. Crying always makes me tired." Mariam said, standing up.

Hilary nodded, "I guess I am a little sleepy." "Then rest. I'll get you up tomorrow." Mariam said. Hilary nodded and flipped over her pillow before she laid down on it. Mariam walked over to the door then looked back at her. "That would've been your first kiss, right?" She asked. Hilary nodded, "Yeah..." "I thought so." Mariam muttered. She left the room leaving Hilary to replay the nearly kissing scene again in her mind.


	6. Chapter 5

A NEKOJIN'S LOVE

**Chapter Five**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ray woke up early the next day. Having a restless night of sleep had only given him a few hours of actually sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about Hilary and how she had run away from him. _'I did it. I scared her away. Now she might never come back.'_ He thought sadly. He sat up in his bed and placed a clawed hand on his head. "Why did I have to be so stupid?" He wondered out loud.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. "Huh?" He mumbled as he climbed out of his bed. He fixed his bed hair quickly then crossed the room to his door. He opened it and looked out. "Hiya!" Hilary greeted with a smile. Ray stared down at her in shock and surprise. "H-Hilary? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Hm? I'm your servant, I have to come here. Why? Don't you want me around anymore?" She asked, walking past him into his room.

"No! Of course not! I just...I'm surprised you came back, that's all." He said quietly. Hilary looked at him sadly then shook her heads and smiled. "Well I'm back. Now go take shower and get dressed." She ordered, pushing him toward the bathroom door. Ray shook his head then stopped and turned around to face her. He grabbed her hands tightly and went down on his knees.

"Hilary I'm sorry! I'm so stupid! I didn't mean for anything to happen yesterday. I was so worried you wouldn't come back. I don't know how you felt after that but I apologize. I really am sorry." He said honestly. Hilary knew he meant ever word. She sighed then smirked, "Thank you Ray. I forgive you." She said softly. She bent her head down and kissed his cheek quickly. Ray blinked in surprise. She pulled away then helped him to his feet. Ray kept staring at her weirdly making her nervous. "Um Ray? Are you ok?" She asked.

Ray nodded slowly, "I...think so. Uh, shower right?" He asked, suddenly snapping back on track. Hilary giggled, "Yes! Don't forget clothes now!" Ray nodded, gathering up a shirt and a clean pair of pants. He disappeared into the bathroom leaving Hilary to walk out onto the balcony. _'He apologized but I don't think he realizes what that could've meant. If he had kissed me and his mother found out, I'd be killed. If that's what he wants to happen to me then I guess he can do whatever he wants next time. If there is a next time...'_ She thought.

After 10 minutes the shower stopped and Hilary could hear Ray moving around in the bathroom. She heard him slip and fall once or twice, hearing his curse afterwards. She giggled then waited for him to leave the bathroom. He did soon enough. He stepped out of the steamy bathroom and glanced around his room, looking for the familiar brunette.

He saw her watching him from the balcony making him smirk. He glanced down at his dirty clothes then looked behind him for somewhere to put them. Suddenly the clothes were removed from his hands making him look around for his missing clothing. Hilary smirked at him then patted his clothes. "I'm your servant remember? God, how many times do I have to tell you? Its my job to take care of things like these. Leave it to me." She said.

Ray sighed, "I guess but..." Hilary laughed, "Are you worried about me cleaning your underwear?" Ray blushed then shook his head, "Of c-course not! I mean, that's not it! Its just that you don't have to. Unless you want to that badly." Hilary smirked, "I'll take care of it." He sighed, "Fine, have it your way." She winked, "I always do."

He smirked, _'She's something else.'_ He thought. She glanced around quickly then smirked at him, "I should go take these down to the wash room. You can meet me somewhere after if you want." She said. He nodded, "How bout I go find Mariah and explain about yesterday. Maybe she'll want to speak with you. Meet me back here." He said. Hilary frowned slightly before she nodded, "Alright."

She turned then left the room leaving Ray to stare after her. Finally he sighed and left the room as well. He heard Hilary's footsteps disappearing down some stairs making him smirk. He walked in the opposite direction, toward the hall where Mariah and the others stayed. He wasn't so sure about putting Mariah and Hilary together again but he had too. They were friends and they needed to figure things out. Running wasn't going to help. Ray sighed then picked up his pace and continued toward his destination.

**HILARY**

Hilary ducked under a pipe hanging from the ceiling as she made her way toward the wash room. She had never been there yet but she knew where it was. She hadn't seen anyone she knew yet but she didn't want too either. She had to hurry, Ray was waiting. She dipped her head politely as she passed an older servant. The woman smiled at her then walked on.

Hilary narrowed her eyes under the dim lighting. _'Now where's that door?'_ She wondered. Suddenly she felt something grip her shoulder. "Ah!" She gasped, swinging her free arm back. Her arm was caught easily and she was pulled back against a hard chest. "Settle down. I'm not gonna hurt you." The person said. Hilary growled, "Let me go!" The person chuckled, "Alright. Just relax." He released her allowing her to jump away and face him.

She glared at the man before her. She could barely see him under the poor lighting but she could make out a head full of blonde hair. "Who...?" Hilary started. "Who am I? I'm Miguel. I work as a male servant here. Well actually I haven't been put to work for quite awhile. But anyways, your name is Hilary right? Prince Ray's servant right?" He asked.

Hilary nodded, "Uh yeah. But how does everyone know that?" She asked. "You're the first human to ever be given such a high position. You're lucky." He replied. "I...guess." Hilary muttered uncertainly. "Anyways if you're looking for the wash room its right here." Miguel said, opening up a door to her right. Hilary nodded gratefully then stepped inside. "Oh uh Miguel?" She started. "Yes?" He asked.

"It was...nice meeting you." She said quietly. He smiled, "Yeah, you too." She smiled then walked further into the room as Miguel walked out of sight. She smirked then looked around. She was in a medium sized room with a ton of tubs filled with water. Some had soapy water and some had just water. There were stings all over the ceiling for people to hang their clothes on. But they were very thin and looked like they would break at any moment.

She sighed then noticed a few other people in the room. They were both girls. One had pink hair and the other had orange hair and glasses. The orange haired girl looked up and examined Hilary quickly. "Ray's personal servant. You aren't much are you?" She commented. Hilary glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" The girl smirked, "Nothing. So what's an important person like you doing here?"

"Washing Ray's clothes. Why?" Hilary replied, stomping over to the tubs. The girl blinked, "He's letting you wash his clothes?" She asked. Hilary nodded, "Yeah. Why wouldn't he?" The girl looked at the pink haired girl who shrugged. "Uh well, Ray usually doesn't let anyone touch his clothes. He always does them himself. When he gets time too anyways." She explained.

Hilary blinked a few times then shrugged, "Well he's letting me now." The girl nodded, "True. I'm Emily. And this is Mathilda. We're maids here." Hilary smirked, "Nice to meet you both. I haven't really spoken with any girls yet. Its nice to finally speak with some." Emily nodded, "Yeah you're probably pretty busy with Ray." Hilary blushed slightly, "W-what does that mean?"

Emily looked at her weirdly, "Nothing. Why? Was it supposed to mean something?" Hilary shook her head, "No! Uh, just forget about it." Emily shrugged, "Whatever." "Um, we can take care of his clothes for you if you want to go meet up with him." Mathilda said quietly. Hilary looked at her and smiled, "Would you? That would be so helpful!" Mathilda nodded, "Sure." Hilary handed her the clothes then looked at her in confusion. "Wait. How did you know I had to meet Ray?" She asked.

"I guessed." Mathilda replied simply. Hilary sighed, "Nice guess. Well thank you. I'll be back later to pick them up." Emily nodded, "You'd better be. Don't want to anger our little prince, now would you?" Hilary laughed, "You are so weird! I'll see you guys later. Bye!" She waved then ran out of the room. Emily smirked, "Well even though she's got it a lot better than the rest of us, she's ok." Mathilda nodded, "I like her." Emily nodded in agreement then they both went back to work.

**RAY**

Ray paced his bedroom floor, waiting impatiently for Hilary to arrive. Mariah sat on his couch watching him. "Ray are you alright?" She asked. Ray stopped for a moment to look at her. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He replied before pacing again. Mariah sighed. _'Something has gotten into him. Why's he so worried? Is it because Hilary ran off the last time she saw me? I wish I knew.' _She thought.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Ray smiled and ran over to the door. He flung it open to reveal Hilary. Hilary smirked at him, "Hey Ray." She said. Ray smiled, "Hilary..." He muttered. Hilary brushed past him and walked into the room. Mariah stood up as Hilary entered making Hilary freeze. _'What do I do?'_ She wondered. Mariah smiled and walked around the bed and over to her.

Hilary forced a smile to her face then gasped as Mariah hugged her. "Hilary I'm sorry! I did something wrong! I know I did! You ran off just by looking at me. What did I do? Tell me so I can fix my mistake." She begged. Hilary sighed and hugged her back. "No I'm sorry Mariah. I misunderstood. I jumped to conclusions. I'm so sorry Mariah." She said softly. Mariah smiled and pulled back, holding her at arms length.

"We should settle this. Ray would you let us be alone for a bit? We'll call you back inside when we're done." She said. Ray nodded and left the room. Hilary sighed and pulled out of Mariah's grasp and walked over to the couch. She sat down then sighed again. Mariah walked over and sat on the bed then smirked down at her. "Now tell me what's going on. Why did you run away when you saw me?" She asked.

Hilary looked away, "You saw us. How close Ray and I were. I just...I thought that you and Ray were dating. Then I thought you would be mad at me for trying to take your boyfriend which I wasn't! It was all accidental I swear!" She explained. Mariah blinked then broke out into a fit of laughter. Hilary stared at her in confusion. "Uh, what's so funny?" She asked.

"You! You thought that Ray and I were a couple? That's so funny!" Mariah laughed. Hilary sighed, "Ray told me you guys weren't but I wish I had known that earlier." Mariah smirked, "So that's why you ran away? Because you thought that I would be mad? Oh Hilary...I would never be mad about something like that! Ray is just a really good friend. Besides, I think you two would make a much better couple."

Hilary blushed and waved her hands in front of her. "N-no! We-we couldn't! I mean, that would be so weird. He's a prince and I-I'm a servant!" She explained quickly. Mariah gave her a knowing look. "Maybe but that doesn't mean you guys can't fall in love. And keeping your relationship a secret from everyone wouldn't be that hard." She said.

Hilary shook her head, "Mariah! No! Its not like that! Please! Just let it go." She pleaded. Mariah stopped and looked at her worriedly. "Hilary...sorry. I didn't know it was bugging you this much." She said. Hilary sighed, "Its ok. Just leave it be, please?" Mariah nodded, "Ok. So what were you two doing anyways?" She asked, a playful smirk appearing on her lips.

Hilary blushed, "Nothing! We hugged, nothing more!" Mariah giggled, "Relax! I'm just messing with you. Anyways we should probably let Ray back in here huh?" Hilary nodded, "Yeah." "We're cool now, right? Nothing is wrong?" Mariah asked. Hilary smiled, "We're cool." Mariah smiled and nodded, "Good." She jumped off the bed then walked over to the door. She opened it then stuck her head out. "Ray! You can come back in now." She said.

Ray was leaning against the wall looking somewhat bored. He looked over and smirked, "Ok, thanks." He walked past her into the room only to stop and smile at Hilary who was looking like her old self. "I'll be going now. It was nice talking with you Hilary. Let's do it again soon, ok?" Mariah said. Hilary nodded, "Sure." Mariah waved, "Ok then, bye!" She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ray walked over to Hilary and sat down beside her. "So is everything ok?" He asked. Hilary nodded, "Yeah. We understand each other now. Nothing is wrong." Ray sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." Hilary leaned back then smiled up at the ceiling. "At least everything is normal now." She mumbled. Ray looked at her and nodded, "Yeah."

Hilary smirked then sat up straight. "So what now?" She asked. "Uh, you want to visit the indoor garden again?" He suggested. She nodded, "Please!" He chuckled, "Sure, come on." He stood up then held out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet. He smirked then they walked out the door.

**THE GARDEN (inside)**

Hilary stepped into the jungle and smiled. "I love it here!" She exclaimed. Ray smiled, "At least I'm not the only one." Hilary smirked then heard a faint growl nearby. "Hm? What was that?" She asked. Ray looked over at the nearest bush and smirked. "Just Shade coming to say hello." He said. Hilary relaxed slightly then waited for a cat to come into view.

Before long the beautiful black beast stepped out of the vast jungle. He walked right up to them and sat down. He nudged Hilary's hand with his head and growled softly. Hilary stroked his head and smiled. "I guess he's used to me now." She said. Ray nodded, "He likes you." Hilary giggled as Shade licked her hand. Ray smiled softly then looked around. "Hey wait here. I'm gonna go get some friends I want you to meet." He said.

Hilary nodded, "I'm not going anywhere." Ray nodded then ran into the jungle. He returned soon afterwards, holding something his arms. Hilary looked up and gasped at the sight. "Oh Ray!" She exclaimed, running over to him. In his arms were two baby white tiger cubs. Ray chuckled as they wiggled and mewed in his arms. "You like them?" He asked. Hilary nodded, "They're so cute!" She cooed.

Ray smirked then held one out to her. "Here, hold this one." He said. Hilary looked at him for a second before she nodded and gently grabbed the cub, craddling it in her arms. "That's Okal. He's the older twin. This is Kami, the younger and more troubling twin." Ray explained, struggling to control the cub squirming about in his arms.

Hilary smiled and pet Okal. "I like their names. Very cute. You named them right?" She asked. Ray nodded, "Yeah. They were born just a little whilt ago. Their mother was a beautiful tiger. She was the queen of this jungle. But she died giving birth to these two." He said. Hilary's gaze saddened. "That's horrible." She mumbled. He nodded, "I know but that's the way of life. Besides, if it weren't for her, these two wouln't be here right now."

Kami mewed and clawed at his face. Ray barely ducked in time making Hilary giggle. "I think she likes you." She commented. Ray grunted, "Just be glad I gave you the calm one." Hilary giggled again then felt something hit her leg. She looked down at Shade who glared up at her. She sighed, "I guess I forgot about you. Sorry Shade." She said, petting his head.

Shade purred loudly and leaned into her touch. Ray smirked, "You're good with animals." Hilary shook her head, "No, actually I'm terrible with most animals. But I've always had a thing for cats. They're just so cool." Ray smiled, "Then you'll fit in just fine around here." Hilary looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly, not sure how she should reply.

Luckily she didn't have too. Okal wiggled in her arms and mewed as he accidently scratched her arm. "Ouch!" Hilary hissed, picking him up by the scruff of his neck. Okal mewed and licked her nose. Hilary smirked and laughed. "How can you be mad at something as cute as you?" She asked, hugging him tightly. Okal merely purred and let her handle him again.

Ray watched with a smirk. _'She will fit in around here. Maybe not by my mother's standards, but by mine.'_ He thought. He stepped forward and gently took the cub from her grasp. "As much as I'd love to stay here and play with these two, we still have much to do and many pther cats to meet. We can play with them some other time." He explained.

Hilary groaned, "...Fine..." He smirked then set both cubs on the ground. Kami raced off with Okal chasing after her. Shade watched them go, hissing slightly. Ray chuckled then pet the cat's head. "Relax. Why don't you go guard the entrance?" He suggested. The panther merely glanced at him then turned and walked into the jungle.

Hilary smirked after him then turned to Ray. "So where to next?" She asked. "We're going deeper into this jungle. I think you'll like what lies hidden in the center of this place." He said, his eyes twinkling in secrecy. Hilary whined, "Now you've got me all curious!" He chuckled then casually draped his arm over her shoulders. "My dear, there's plenty to see before we get there so just relax and enjoy the tour." He said. She sighed and leaned against him, "This had better be worth it." She muttered.

He chuckled, "It is, I swear it. Now off we go. Oh and don't touch anything." He warned. "What?! Ray! If something's dangerous-" "Nothing is dangerous...maybe poisoned but not dangerous..." He itnerrupted. "Poisoned!?!? Ray!" She exclaimed. He chuckled at her outburst then hugged her closer, "Oh come now. If you don't touch anything you have nothing to be worried about." He said. She whimpered and clung to shirt, "This is cruel. But I'll go along with it." She muttered. He nodded, "Good." He smirked down at her then led her into the jungle.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm trying to bring more and more people into this fic. I'm sorry but its too hard just trying to write about two people. Besides, everyone has their own favorite beyblade character so why not bring them all in? That's what I'm gonna try to do but I can't make any promises. Don't worry, Ray and Hilary are the only people I'm gonna work on as a couple. I might change that though.

* * *

A NEKOJIN'S LOVE

**Chapter Six**

**IN THE GARDEN**

Hilary gasped and buried her face in Ray's chest as a huge beetle flew past her head. Ray chuckled and held her tighter. "Its ok. It was just a bug." He said. "Just a bug? Just a bug?! Ray! Bugs are gross!" She exclaimed, though it was muffled by his shirt. He chuckled again, "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Don't worry though, I won't let bugs get you." He said. Hilary didn't reply, she just lifted her head and let him lead her through the jungle.

"So what's in the center?" She asked. Ray smirked down at her, "I can't tell you. That would give away the surprise." She pouted, "No fair..." He smirked, "Sorry but I want you to be surprised." "How bout you tell me now and I'll act surprised later?" She offered, smiling up at him. He looked down at her and sighed, "Uh no. You can wait." She groaned, "Ray you are so mean."

His eyes flashed as a familiar buzzing sound grew louder. "Mean? You wanna see mean?" He said. He suddenly stepped behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her into the air making her gasp. "R-Ray!" She exclaimed. He smirked up at her but didn't say anything. Suddenly a bright green beetle out of the trees toward her. Hilary saw it and screamed. Ray waited until the last second before he set her on the ground, letting the beetle fly harmlessly over them.

Hilary fell to her knees, shaking violently. Ray saw her pain and immediately regreted scaring her. "Hilary..." He breathed. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. Hilary didn't want to give into him. She was angry at him for scaring her yet all she wanted at that moment was for him to be with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She felt unwanted tears spill out of her eyes making her frown and close her eyes tightly.

Ray rubbed her back and felt her shake as she cried silently. "Hilary, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that badly. You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I was only messing with you but I guess I went too far. I'm really sorry." He whispered. He felt her relax a bit then she sighed, her warm breath teasing the skin on his neck. Slowly, she lifted her head and leaned back to look Ray in the eye.

"You really scared me Ray. I won't forgive you yet. I can't." She said softly. Ray gaze saddened as he saw her glassy, watery eyes. _'I'm to blame. I caused her this pain. This fear. Its my fault.'_ He thought. He pulled her tight against him making Hilary blink in surprise. His body shook out of fear of her rejecting him. He didn't want her to be mad at him but he knew what he had done was horrible. "I'm so sorry Hilary." He murmured softly.

Hilary sighed and smiled gently. She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed happily. "Ray?" She said quietly. Ray leaned back at looked down at her. "Yes Hilary?" He asked. She smiled then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I forgive you." She said as she leaned back. Ray blinked a few times before he smiled. "Thank you Hilary. I don't deserve to be forgiven so quickly for what I did. Wait, why _are_ you forgiving me already?" He asked, actually confused.

Hilary smiled then shrugged, "I guess I just can't stay mad at you Ray. Besides, I think you owe me now." Ray didn't like the sound of that. He loosened his grip on her and sighed, "What do you want?" He asked. She smirked then slipped out of his arms and stood up. She waited until he stood up before she smirked at him. "I want to know what's in the center of this place." She said simply. Ray stepped back, "Hilary, I can't tell you that." He said.

"Why? Come on!" She said, her hands on her hips. He sighed, "But its supposed to be a surprise." She snorted, "You scared me Ray. You even got me crying again. You really do owe me." He nodded, "I know." "Then tell me." She begged, grabbing his hands. Ray looked down at her then looked away. He really didn't want to give it away. Suddenly he heard a faint sound, the sound of rushing water.

He smirked then stepped behind her again. "Ray! Don't you dare!" She hissed. He shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just listen. We're here." He said. Hilary looked around. "Where? I don't see anything." She said. He chuckled, "Its right through these trees. I didn't realize how close we were." He said. Hilary tried to run forward but Ray kept a tight grip on her shoulders and wouldn't let her go.

"Not yet." He whispered into her ear. Hilary blushed slightly then sighed, "Then when?" She asked. He moved his hands over her eyes. "Great, now I can't see." She commented. He smirked, "You can't look yet. Just let me lead you there then I'll let you look." She nodded, "Fine. But hurry up!" He chuckled, "Sure." He pushed her forward and they slowly walked on through the trees until Ray made her stop.

"Are we there?" She asked. He smirked, "Yeah but hold on." He looked around and inwardly flinched. _'I guess I haven't been here for awhile. I didn't realize how many of them we actually had. I hope she won't be too mad that I lied.' _He thought. Hilary could hear something that sounded like a waterfall. _'I wonder where we are. I can't wait to see!'_ She thought.

"Alright. You can look." Ray said, removing his hands from her eyes. Hilary opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. She was standing at the top of a hill, looking down at a huge ancient palace-like place. Everything was covered in golden rubble, old stones that used to be walls. There was no roof yet there was stone flooring and a few broken down walls still standing. A lot of larger rocks stood out among the rubble. At the other end was a huge pond or a small lake. It was filled with clear blue water but it wasn'tthe water that impressed Hilary. It was the huge waterfall, pouring fresh water into the pool.

It was beautiful. Lots of flowers and strange brightly, colored plants were growing between some broken stones and made the place look even better. But even though it was an amazing this to look at, it wasn't just the sight that had Hilary in awe. Everywhere you looked there were cats. Big and small cats were lying everywhere. Tigers, panthers, jaguars, cubs, they were everywhere!

"Uh Ray, I thought you said there were only a few other large cats." Hilary said. Ray sighed, "I know. I guess I haven't really been checking in on this place. I guess they've really been breeding quite fast. I should've come here sooner, sorry for lieing." She smiled at him, "Its fine. You didn't know. Besides, this place is amazing! This is their home right?" She asked. Ray nodded, "Yeah, all of the cats sleep here at night and most stay here during the day too. Those rocks get pretty hot during the day so its a nice place to take a sun bath."

Hilary giggled, "You know your cat stuff." He blushed a little, "Uh I guess. I mean, I'm not really a dog person." "No probably not." She commented. He smirked then gently took her hand in his. "Let's go get a closer look." He said. She nodded, entwining her fingers through his. "Sure." She said. He smiled then together they ran down the hill.

**IN THE SERVANT'S DEN**

Kai sat with a strange group of guys at one table while Tyson, Max, and Kenny sat at a table on the other side of the huge room. An orange haired guy beside Kai grunted as Tyson let out a whoop of excitement. "Stupid idiots. Don't they know how to be quiet?" He said in his natural cold voice. Kai shrugged, "He wouldn't be an idiot if he was." The guy nodded, "True enough." "Tala, why do you have to be such a wet-blanket all the time?" Mariam asked, walking up to their table.

Tala sneered at her, "Its better then acting giddy and happy all the time." She rolled her eyes, "Says you. You never change." She commented before she walked away. Tala smirked after her then looked over at Kai. "That girl has never kept up a 'battle of wits' against me. She's probably too afraid to lose." He said. Kai didn't reply, he just kept on his usual emotionless mask.

Max laughed as Tyson tripped over a piece of metal sticking out of the floor. Tyson didn't fall however, he just lost his balance and ended up hopping on one leg. Kenny smirked at their fun. "How is it that we're still able to have fun even though we've had everything taken away from us?" He asked. Tyson rolled he eyes and walked over to him. "Geez Chief. No one talks like that around here. We don't even think about that. Just have a good time and stop worrying." He ordered, ruffling the brunette's hair.

Tyson jumped on top of the table then stared down at the people below him. "Do the act Tyson!" Max said. Tyson smirked then nodded, "If you insist." He walked to one end up the table then stopped. He turned around with a very serious expression on his face. He held his head high and he slowly walked from end to the other. He stopped at the other end then looked around the room, glaring at anyone who was watching him.

"Filthy, disgusting, humans. Worthless, pitiful, weak, beings. You shouldn't be allowed to live. All humans should be killed. Hung, beaten, burned, tortured, until there's nothing left. Respect us, the ultimate beings. Nekos will rule the world and everything else will bow down before us, starting with the humans." Tyson said in a monotone voice. His voice was steady and fierce. No stopping, no stuttering. He had practiced well.

Max cheered making Tyson lose the act and laugh. "How was that?" He asked. Max smirked, "Awesome! Even better then last time. You've got that act down." "I don't get it. What act?" Kenny asked. Tyson rolled his eyes and knelt down so he was at his eye level. "Duh Chief. I'm acting like those stuck-up nekos that walk around here, telling us how dumb and worthless we are." He said.

Max nodded, "Yeah they all say it. They tell that exact same thing everytime they see us. Its pretty dumb." A girlish laugh rang out through the room making everyone look around. Standing in the doorway was Mariah. A few servants instantly shut up while others all smiled at her. "Hey Mariah." Mariam greeted, walking over to her. "Hey Mariam. Sorry I couldn't help but laugh. That act was hilarious! Right on the mark too. Nicely done boys." Mariah said.

Tyson stood up and bowed, "Thank you miss." She giggled then looked back at Mariam. "Has Hilary returned yet?" She asked. Mariam shok her head, "No I think she's still somewhere with Ray. She has to come back though. She left Ray's clothes here." Mariah grinned, "Ray actually let her wash his clothes? No way! He hasn't even let me touch his clothes yet. He must really trust her."

Mariam smirked, "I'm sure he does. Hilary is a nice enough girl after all." Mariah nodded, "I agree." Kai snorted, he didn't agree at all. She had snapped at him and had given him the impression that she wasn't a very nice person at all. He closed his eyes and droned out their voices. Mariah sighed then looked around quickly before she turned to leave. "I have to go then. I'll see if I can come down here some time soon." She said. Mariam nodded, "Ok. See you." "See you." Mariah replied. She dipped her head then disappeared out the door.

**RAY AND HILARY**

Hilary glanced around worriedly as many of the sleepy cats awoke and started examining the new girl. A few bigger tigers crept forward and sniffed her. Hilary froze and barely breathed, afraid that if she did they would attack. Ray watched in amusement. He knew they would never hurt anyone but she didn't know that. Hilary glanced over at Ray who merely smirked and waved at her. She gasped, "Ray!" She hissed urgently.

The tigers backed off, looking at her in confusion. Ray chuckled, "Just relax." She ran over to him and grabbed onto his shirt. "Relax! How can I do that when I'm completely surrounded by big cats who could easily claw my face off?" She asked. He merely smirked then gently grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "I promise, they won't hurt you." He said softly. Hilary didn't argue though she wasn't so sure.

Ray smiled then turned her around so her back was against his chest. "Now stay calm. We're gonna walk through all these cats and get to the waterfall. You think you can do that?" He asked. She nodded, "...Yeah..." "Good. Here we go." He said, making her walk. They slowly made their way through the crowd of cats which quickly made a path for them since they had no idea how to react to their visitor.

Finally they reached the pool and Ray let go of Hilary. Hilary knelt down on the shore and placed her hand into the cool water. It was so clear. She could see the bottom very clearly. "This water is so lovely. How does it stay so clean?" She asked. Ray shrugged then knelt down beside her, "The waterfall always brings in new water, fresh and clean. I guess that's what keeps it looking so good." He said.

Hilary smiled, "I like it." He smirked, "I'm glad." He reached out and touched her other hand softly, making her jump a little. Even after all they've done, she still can't get used to his little touches every now and then. Hilary smiled at him then looked back into the water. She saw her own reflection first then noticed Ray's beside her's. Ray smiled at her in the water then leaned against her so their shoulders were touching.

Hilary couldn't help it. She sighed happily then leaned into him. She didn't want to admit it but the truth was staring her in the face. She was actually learning to really enjoy the prince. He was kind, sweet, and full of secrets. He had his bad sides too but Hilary didn't want to think about those. The important thing at the time was that she was with him. No one else in the world could make her as happy as she felt right then.

But suddenly something dawned on her. Her happiness faded almost as quickly as it had come. Ray was a prince. His mom would kill her if she found out about them talking and hanging out together like old buddies. There was no way things could ever be safe between the two. Hilary knew the truth. She knew that nothing more could happen between them. They could be friends in secret but nothing more. That truth hit Hilary hard.

Ray noticed her saddened look and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong? What's with the sad face?" He asked. She shook her head, "Nothing, don't worry about it." Ray's eyes narrowed but he kept silent. If she didn't want to tell him what was wrong then who was he to force her? He merely shook his head then rubbed her arm. "Its ok, just don't get too depressed. I'm not sure what's bothering you but I'll try to help in any way I can, even if I don't know what's wrong." He said.

Hilary looked at him for a moment before she smiled and giggled. "Ray, that's not very smart. How can you help without even knowing what's wrong? That's just silly." She said. He smiled, "Well at least I got you smiling again. I'll act silly from now on ok? But only if it'll make you happy." She smiled warmly then laid her head on his shoulder. "You make me happy Ray. Almost everything you do makes me happy." She said softly.

Ray looked down at her in confusion. _'I make her happy? But it that's true then why does she act sad around me?'_ He wondered. Ignoring his thoughts, he smiled at her then rested his chin on her head. Hilary sighed and whispered, "Thank you Ray..." Ray closed his eyes and smiled, "I don't know what you're thanking me for but I'll go with it." Hilary giggled, "You're so weird Ray." He chuckled, "I know." She smiled, _'I could get used to this. This happy, easy going attitude. I like it, I like how easy it is for us to just talk. I wish every day could be like this.'_ She thought.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the short chapter. I'm having a harder time trying to write this story. It just doesn't go fast enough for my liking and I'm the author. Oh well... I want to take vote though. For the next chapter. I want to see how many people think they should kiss in the next chapter. I have to get at least five reviews with votes and there can't be a tie. So we'll see what will happen, it all depends on you guys, the readers. Thanks for reading everyone and an even bigger thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock! 


	8. Chapter 7

A NEKOJIN'S LOVE

**Chapter Seven**

**THAT EVENING**

Hilary walked down the stairs to the servant den with a smile on her face. She just couldn't get over the happy feeling Ray made her feel. She didn't want to get over it either but sometimes it just happens. She jumped the last step then hurried down the dark hallways toward the wash room. The halls were empty, no one was out of their rooms. _'Weird. Maybe they're all in the main room.'_ She thought.

She shrugged then stopped outside the wash room. She opened the door then stopped. The room was empty like the halls only there was a familiar orange-head sleeping in a chair. Hilary smirked at Emily then walked over to her. "Emily..." She called softly. The girl stirred and moaned. "W-what...?" She mumbled. "I came to collect Ray's clothes." Hilary said. Emily nodded, "Er, right. I'll uh get them for you." She said, trying not to yawn.

She stood up slowly, stretching quickly, then she hurried over to one of the lines. She pulled down Ray's clothes then walked over and handed them to Hilary. "There you go. Let me know if you want them washed again." Emily said. Hilary smiled, "Thanks! But uh, why do you want to wash them so badly?" Emily smirked, "Because none of the other servants can say they have actually touched Ray's clothes!" Hilary sighed, "Of course." Emily chuckled, "Alright get out of here. Go back to your prince."

Hilary blushed slightly then nodded, "I plan on it. Thanks again." She dipped her head then hurried out of the room leaving Emily to yawn and head for her own room. She almost ran up the stairs, eager to return to Ray. Her grin grew with each step she took. She shouldn't shake the feeling; it was too great. For some odd reason, she really wanted to be with him.

She walked quickly through the halls toward Ray's room, keeping her head low whenever a nekojin was around. She held his clothes closer to her and smiled. He trusted her and even though she didn't actually wash his clothes for him, he still trusted her enough to handle his clothes. That thought made her happy. Very happy. Hilary lifted her head once she saw Ray's door. She looked around quickly before running the rest of the way.

She skidded to a stop outside his door then knocked lightly on the door. Light footsteps made their way to the door then the door itself opened slightly. Ray's golden gaze met her brown one and smiled. "Hilary..." He said softly, opening the door for her. She smiled back at him then slid past him into his room. Ra followed after her, shutting the door behind him.

"Here, I brought your clothes." She said, holding them out to him. Ray smirked then took them from her. "Thanks. I usually wash my own clothes but I'm really glad I didn't have too. Just too boring." He commented. Hilary laughed, "I know what you mean." He grinned at her then put away his clothes. "So what now?" She asked, sitting on his bed.

Ray shrugged, "I'm not sure. Its getting a bit dark out so I guess going outside isn't an option." A sudden sharp knock at the door made them both freeze. Ray shot Hilary an urgent, fearful look. Hilary took the hint and walked to the middle of his room and kneeled on the floor with her hands in her lap and her head down. Mariam had taught her that move. She said that if she ever came across a neko she wasn't familiar with she must keep her head down at all times and she must be kneeling on the floor if its Ray's mother or one of her main men.

Ray hurried to the door then looked over his shoulder at Hilary who didn't dare meet his gaze. He sighed then opened the door. Standing stiff as a board right outside his door was a huge neko with a very evil look on his face. "Prince Ray, your mother seeks your presence in her room immediately." He said, only moving his mouth to speak. Ray nodded, "I understand. I'll be right with you."

He tried to shut the door but the neko struck his arm out and stopped him. "I was also sent to see how your servant is doing." He said. Ray frowned slightly then opened the door. "She's here, come in if you want." He muttered in a low voice. The neko nodded then stepped into his room. The first thing the neko saw was the young human girl kneeling on the floor like a good servant should. He snorted then circled her, making sure she was in line.

Hilary didn't look up at all. She didn't dare to even move. She wasn't afraid but that was only because Ray was in the room with her. "See? She's perfect. Nothing wrong here." Ray said. The neko nodded, "I can see that. Well, we should be off. I'll see to it that your mother learns that your servant knows her place." Ray nodded, "Good. Let's go then." The neko dipped his head then exited the room with Ray following slowly behind him. He stopped in the doorway then turned to face Hilary who had lifted her head at that moment. He didn't dare speak so instead his mouthed out, "I'll be back. If you aren't in here I'll presume you're in the garden."

Hilary gave him a thumbs up making him smile. "Prince!" The neko called. Ray flinched then hurried out of the room. Hilary sighed then stood up. "That was dumb. Stupid neko guy." She muttered bitterly. She sighed then looked out the huge glass windows at the sunset. She smiled slightly then left the room, knowing exactly where she was gonna meet back up with Ray.

**RAY**

Ray stepped into the huge throne room then bowed his head. His mother sat high on her throne on the other side of the room. She frowned at his actions then waved her hand. "Rise my son." She said clearly. Ray did so then walked toward her. "Raymond I have news for you." She started. "News?" He questioned. "Yes. The High Council has asked for my appearence at one of the Gatherings. The next meeting is very far away and since I plan on going, I should tell you that I won't be back for about three months." She explained.

"Three monthes? Starting when?" Ray asked. "Tomorrow. I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." She answered. Ray would've smiled if he could. He couldn't believe his luck. His mom was leaving for three whole months and would be taking her little followers with her. That means Ray would get the castle to himself. He allowed a sly smirk to grace his features, _'We're gonna have the best time of our lives while she's away.' _He thought. "I understand mother. I'll made sure everything goes well." He said.

His mother nodded, "Good. I'll send messangers every month to check in on you." Ray nodded, "Right." "Hm...I think I can trust you Raymond but don't prove me wrong." His mother warned. Ray bowed his head, "I won't mother." "Good. Now leave, I need to get ready." His mother ordered. Ray nodded then turned and left the room with a small smirk on his face.

Ray waited until he was at least three halls away from the throne room before he let out a loud yell, "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. He raced toward his room, excited about telling Hilary the good news. He ran to his room and flung open the door only to find the room empty. "Hm...oh I know where she is!" He muttered before running back into the hallway.

**HILARY**

Hilary stroked the tiger's head making it purr loudly which sounded more like a growl then anything. She was a lot more comfortable around them now that she had gotten used to them. Still, it was a bit different without Ray there. She hoped that everything was going well for him. She hoped that she had acted like the perfect little servant. If not, she could say goodbye to everything.

The tiger licked her hand with its rough tongue making her glance down at it. "Sorry." She muttered, petting it once again. The cats had taken a liking to her and gathered around her the moment she stepped into the garden. She felt like a queen but she let that thought slip away almost instantly. To be an actually queen, she'd have to marry Ray. That thought made her blush.

How could she, a simple little servant, even think like that? Ray would never have anything to do with her. Not romantically anyways. She sighed then leaned down and pressed her face into the tiger's fur. He was warm and soft. Just the kind of comfort she needed. She tried to push her thoughts away from Ray but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about the handsome prince.

She growled then stepped away from the cats. Moving away, she walked toward the waterfall. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to focus on other things. _'I'm meeting more and more people while I'm here. That's a good thing right? But maybe not if any of them find out about how close Ray and I are. Things could get ugly then, especially if they told his mother. I just hope I'm trusting the right people.' _She thought.

Again her thoughts went back to Ray making her groan. She sat down beside the large pond and dipped her feet into the water. It was cool, not cold. She smirked then gazed down at her reflection. She should be worrying about the person she was staring at: herself. Instead she was worrying about Ray. Something she definitely shouldn't be doing.

She growled then smacked her own forehead. "Stupid thoughts!" She hissed. But no matter how many times she cursed herself or told herself not to think about him, Ray was always on her mind. She sighed then looked up at the night sky through the glass ceiling. _'Why? Why do I only think of him now?' _She wondered. Her question went unanswered, just as it was meant to be.

A familiar tiger cub scrambled toward her and onto her lap. Hilary smiled down at it then stroked its back. "Hello Okal. Where's your sister today?" She asked. Okal mewed then curled up on her lap. She giggled then looked around for the other twin. Kami was sitting under a nearby bush, lashing her tail back and forth anxiously. Hilary smirked then placed her hand on the ground. She twitched her fingers then moved her hand around like a spider.

Kami looked at her hand nervously for a moment before growling softly. She crouched down then pounced on her hand. Hilary laughed as Kami batted and nibbled on her hand. She didn't bit hard so it didn't hurt. Okal soon got bored of being ignored and jumped on top of Kami. They wrestled and rolled away from Hilary leaving her to look at her abused hand.

It was scratched and had tiny bite marks in it, but nothing serious. She let out a sigh of relief then closed her eyes. _'I wonder where Ray is. Its been awhile now. Maybe he forgot about me...'_ She thought. She wouldn't put it past him. She forgot about a lot of things so it was possible for him to be the same way. Still, she'd stay there a bit longer, just to see if he showed up.

A cool breeze swept through the garden sending chills down Hilary's spine. She shivered then wrapped her arms around herself. "Cold?" A voice asked from behind her. Hilary stiffened then glanced over her shoulder only to find herself looking up into the familiar golden eyes, of the Nekojin Prince, Ray. Ray smiled at her, revealing a few of his fangs. She smiled then turned around completely. "Ray!" She exclaimed.

He smirked then knelt down before her. "Sorry for the wait. I went back to the room but you weren't there. It took me a bit longer to get here then expected." He apologized. She shook her head, "Its fine. I'm just glad you showed up at all." "Hm? Why wouldn't I?" He questioned. She blushed slightly, "Oh! Nothing! I was...uh just thinking about something..." She mumbled. He blinked a few times before smirking, "Alrighty then."

She smiled at him then looked up at the sky, "It's a beautiful night." She commented. Ray nodded then looked up also, "Yeah, clear, quiet, very peaceful..." He muttered, closing his eyes. Hilary watched him. He looked calm, relaxed, and perfect in every way. Hilary blushed slightly then looked away so he wouldn't notice her staring.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet then stared down at her with a playful grin on his face. "Come on! Let's go swimming!" He said eagerly. "What? Now?" Hilary asked, extremely taken back. "Yeah! It's a nice night and swimming in the dark is awesome! Come on!" Ray replied. She shook her head, "You're nuts." "Probably. Now what do you say?" He asked. She looked at him weirdly, seeing him happy and eager like a little kid made her smile. She sighed, "Alright."

"Sweet!" Was his only response before he pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Hilary almost fainted at the sight. "Well hurry up." He said urgently, pacing near the edge of the pond. "But I...have nothing to swim in." She said, hoping he wouldn't tell her to swim in what she was thinking of. "Neither do I. Just swim in your undergarments. I am." He said with a shrug.

Hilary blushed really badly, "B-but that's improper! I-I couldn't!" She stuttered. He chuckled at her nervousness. "Calm down. Look, its fine. Who is going to see but me? Just relax." He said gently. She finally did relax a little bit and gave a little sigh. "Fine but this is wrong on so many levels." She muttered. Ray watched as she pulled off her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

Hilary was bright pink but Ray looked as calm and relaxed as ever. "Let's go!" He said. He grabbed her hand then pulled her to the edge. He smirked at her quickly before jumping in. Hilary laughed as he popped back up, looking like a fish. "You look hilarious." She commented. "So do you, now get in." He remarked. She smirked then slipped into the water.

Ray swam around her as she slowly got used to the cool water. "How can you actually get used to this temperature of water so quickly?" She asked, shivering slightly. He smirked, "Just ignore it." She rolled her eyes, "I'll get right on that." He chuckled then dove under the water. Hilary glanced around nervously, knowing that he was planning something. "Ray if you do anything I'll-" She never got the chance to finish.

Ray came up under her and grabbed her legs. He pulled her under the water and held her to him. At first Hilary was taken by surprise but luckily she didn't inhale any water. She closed her eyes tightly but felt very aware of Ray's arms around her. But then his arms vanished and she was pulled to the surface. She gasped for air as her head bobbed above water.

She glared around until her nasty glare landed on the man in trouble. "Ray! You are the devil!" She hissed. She would've yelled but she was afraid someone would hear. Ray merely smiled innocently, "I was only trying to help. You weren't getting in fast enough so I just gave you a little push, or in this case, a pull." Hilary sighed then shook her head, "You're hopeless."

"Am I? Hm...I didn't know that." He muttered, floating on his back. "Well you are. And you're calm, cool, attitude is starting to piss me off!" She snapped. He smirked then swam closer to her. "Really? Then maybe I'll have to change my act..." He said before disappearing under the water again. Hilary was smarter this time and dove in after him to find him. Only he wasn't anywhere near her.

Hilary popped back up and looked around worriedly. "Ray? Where'd you go?" She called. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a wet yet firm chest. Ray moved his head beside hers and whispered, "Look what I caught. She's a big one, kind of fiesty, but she's a beauty." Hilary blushed, "R-Ray!" Ray chuckled then kissed her ear. "Yes?" He asked, innocently.

"S-stop! You can't! I mean, we can't!" She said, pushing on his arms to get free. Ray just tightened his grip. "Stop Hilary." He said. "No! Ray we can't!" Hilary argued, pushing harder. Ray was stronger and easily held her to him. "I wasn't doing anything." He said. "You...you kissed me." Hilary said quietly. "Is there something wrong with that?" He asked.

"Uh yeah! Ray you're a prince! I'm you servant! Have you forgotten that?" She asked. "I haven't." He admitted. "Then why-" "I don't care. Master, slave, who cares! I like you Hilary. Don't you like me?" He asked, quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder. Hilary blushed, "I-I do but we really shouldn't..." Ray sighed then turned her around to face him.

"Who would know?" He asked. "I would." She replied. "And?" He inquired. "Well! Ray this just isn't right!" She exclaimed. "I don't care. I won't let _titles_ stop me from doing something I'll regret later by not doing it now." He said. "And what would that be?" Hilary asked. Ray smiled down at her, moving his hands up to cup her cheeks.

Hilary blushed bright red. "Ray don't!" She whispered strongly. He shook his head before bending down so their foreheads touched. "Do you want this?" He asked. _'It's like he's talking about...ugh! Dirty thought!'_ She thought, blushing. "I...I don't know." She replied honestly. "Would you mind if I did?" He asked. "Someone could find out." Hilary said quickly.

Ray sighed again, "Relax Hilary. It's just you and me. Now without saying, 'we can't', or 'someone will find out', can you give me some reason why I shouldn't?" Hilary gulped nervously, "Uh...it would be my first?" Ray chuckled, "Then I'll make it unforgetable." "Ray..." She breathed. "Hilary..." He responded, tilting his head a little bit.

Hilary watched as his neared her, his breath warm on her lips. _'Oh my god!'_ She thought. Ray smirked before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Hilary quickly shut her eyes and kissed him back. She knew she shouldn't but this feeling...was awesome! How had she gotten through life without ever kissing some guy? She had no idea. But Ray wasn't a bad kisser at all. In fact, she loved it.

She moved her hand to his neck and gently stroked his hair. Ray felt the sudden urge to purr in delight. But thankfully he didn't. That wouldn't work out too well right now with his lips on Hilary's. Ray pressed harder, hoping to make her never forget her first kiss. Hilary knew her lips would bruise but she didn't care. She pressed back hard making Ray grunt.

After a few more seconds, Ray pulled back. Hilary kept her eyes closed, her forehead resting on his chest. Ray stroked her back comfortingly. "Hilary..." He said softly. Hilary looked up and met his gaze. There was something in his gaze that she hadn't seen before. She didn't know what it was but she liked it. "Yes Ray?" She asked. "Are you unhappy that we did that?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No. That was amazing Ray." He chuckled, "I'm glad." Hilary wanted to say more. She wanted to yell at him for it. He shouldn't have done that. But her heart was telling her differently. For the moment, she'd listen to her heart. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Ray." She whispered. She met his gaze for a moment then smiled before she swam to the bank.

Ray followed after her and helped her up out of the water. It was going to be akward for awhile and Hilary knew it. That was how confessions worked. Not that they confessed or anything but it was still a big deal. Ray dressed quietly, catching her eye every now and then. Once Hilary was dressed he grabbed her hand and led her back through the jungle.

But all the while Hilary could only think about one thing. She lifted her free hand to touch her lips. _'He kissed me. Ray really kissed me. I must be dreaming! This is too good to be true!'_ She thought. She smiled then stared at his back. _'For now things will be weird between us but I think and hope that this was a good thing. I'd hate to lose you now Ray.'_ She thought. She gripped his hand then moved to walk beside him, leaning against his shoulder. Ray smirked down at her then stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. _'Or maybe things won't be weird...they'll be great!'_ She thought quickly.

* * *

OMG! I'm so sorry about the long update! I was on vacation and then when I got back we packed and moved back to our old house. A lot has happened so I haven't had time to update. I'm so sorry about that! Forgive me loyal readers! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I can't say when the next chapter will come since I've started a new story but I will continue to work on it. Thanks for your patience!!! 


End file.
